Re: Pulled into the Game
by DivineWhispers
Summary: Pulled from reality, it's time to discover the answer to a question I wasn't even told - and this includes living these games as reality. [Takes place in each game Eternal Diva, in order.] [OC x Canon, later OC x OC]
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

 **A Strange Predicament**

The first feeling than ran over me was the soaking cold, biting into my skin. Sitting up, I open my eyes, finding it hard in the early morning with only street lamps to break through the darkness. I struggle to get to my feet, the water brushing past my knees at this point - with the question of how I was basically comatose in this river for so long on my mind - as I force myself to take a shaky step. Then another, and another until I move from the middle to the edge, taking a step into the mud and nearly slipping, and another onto formerly dry grass and falling to my knees, breathing deeply once more and rolling onto my back and shutting my eyes.

"What the heck..." I manage to say, although it comes out below a whisper. I open my eyes once more, and stand, barefoot in the grass with only my sweatpants and sweatshirt to protect me from the wind.

I force myself to walk up the little hill - if it can even be called that - to the sidewalk, and follow it aimlessly before stopping as a small shine in the grass catches my attention, bending over to pick it up to find a silver locket, turning it over to find my initials. I really can't make it the strangest thing so far, as finding a mysterious locket was nothing compared to waking up in the middle of a river, somehow alive. If I had pockets, I would have stuffed the silver jewelry into one, but instead I undo the clasp and take several attempts to clasp it around my neck before it finally snapped into place. The cold metal hits my skin, as the wind blows once more, causing me to shiver.

"Come with me," I jump at the sound, turning to see a young woman, blonde hair falling over her left shoulder, offering a hand, "please." I bite my lip, and step back, shaking my head before she speaks again, "I don't want to force you, miss, please come with me. I'm a friend, I promise."

I took a slow step toward the woman, then another - quickening my pace until I'm in front of her. She glances at the locket around my neck, before turning and walking with a single hand gesture to follow her.

We didn't speak a word, walking a long distance out of the town until we arrived at a little house, the woman stepping up and fishing a key out of her pocket to unlock the door. It was white and rather cute, like a house I'd love to own one day, with a brown roof. Opening the door, she steps in, motioning for me to enter the house before waiting for my step in, pulling me in and closing the door behind me - locking it. Immediately, I search for something to protect myself - grabbing a nearby umbrella and holding it out toward her. She throws her hands up, stepping back with her back against the door.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise," she speaks, "put the umbrella down and I'll explain everything I can." I slowly lower the umbrella, as she walks over, gently taking it from my hands and placing it back in the small stand.

"Who are you?" I finally speak to her, as she sighs.

"I'll explain in a minute, alright? Would you like something to drink - or, maybe a nice hot shower? You must be freezing..." Now that she points it out - the wet clothing I was wearing wasn't exactly the greatest thing to wear, especially with the current temperatures not being the warmest.

"I... want an explanation..." I say, as she sighs.

"Alright. I should have known you wouldn't trust a stranger this quickly. Follow me, into the kitchen," she walks through her living room to an archway leading into a small kitchen/dining-room combination, seating herself at a white table tucked away near the corner. I seat myself across from her, as she clears her throat.

"My name is Elisabeth and I will begin by telling you that I wasn't the person who brought you here - you might meet them later, if you're lucky. You were brought to this world for a purpose that you are required to learn on your own. When the time comes, you will be asked a question, and hopefully by then you will have an answer."

"B-but... what if I don't?" I ask, quietly as she chuckles.

"You will. You'll have a long time to find it."

"But what about my home? This isn't the world I know, or at least-"

"Time is frozen for you there. You were brought into this world you love so much for a reason. Besides, these are all just a series of games where you're from. Now they've become your reality until you've learned."

"Learned... what?"

"That answer is for you to find. Now, about you."

"What about me?"

"You're not being blindly dropped into this, alright?" She stands, walking toward a kitchen counter and opening a bottom drawer, pulling out an envelope from the back of it before returning to her seat, sitting it on the table.

"What's this?"

"Your name is now Cassandra Richardson. You're eighteen, and left your home to come to England to find your place in life. A bit older than the real you, but can we have a fifteen year old wandering a country without any guidance? If anyone asks about the initials on your locket, it belonged to your grandmother and you've kept it. You are to find _the_ Professor Layton and join him, and possibly beg him for a place to stay for a while. He's a gentleman - you'd be lying to him, but perhaps he'll understand if he finds out."

"I..." I begin, before she cuts me off.

"Please, _Cassandra_ , I think you would rather live in a house than on the streets. Now, any questions?"

"... Why me?"

"This is your outlet, isn't it?" She replies calmly, brushing her hair behind her ear, "life gets too stressful and you turn to video games - especially the Professor Layton series. Anything to test your mind, to make you feel smarter... and now it's your time to live your fantasy."

"And... the question?" I ask, biting my bottom lip, "can I have a hint?"

"The hint for this puzzle will be that it lies inside of you, and it's special to you. Now, you probably need a shower - waking up in a cold river and all," she stands, taking my hand and pulling me out of my seat, "I'll bring clothes for you and supply you with everything you need, alright?" She leads me to the bathroom, pushing me inside, "in that closet are towels, and you can use one of my bathrobes. I'll be in the living room. Are you hungry? I'll make something for you." She doesn't pause for me to answer at any point, and closes the door behind me.

I sigh as I walk over to the small closet, opening it and pulling out two fluffy white towels and then showering in rather hot water. Small shelves in the wall hold shampoo and conditioner - which I help myself to, just to be completely clean, and after I finish my shower, I'm standing at the sink, just staring at myself. I dry off, I take a robe, and I tie it around myself and bask in how soft it is as I step out of the bathroom.

"Hey," she calls out from the kitchen upon hearing the door creaking, "I'm almost done with some soup for you. In the room to your left I laid out some clothes for you to wear tomorrow and a shirt for you to sleep in - you can sleep there tonight, by the way."

"O-okay." I grab my undergarments - somehow dry - and walk into the bedroom and look at the clothes laying there, grabbing the shirt and slipping the robe off to change into them, before picking the robe back up and tugging it back on to keep myself warm. I enter the kitchen, her setting a bowl of soup down in front of me before disappearing into the living room. I eat quickly, before standing and walking over to the sink.

"You going to bed?" She calls out.

"Y-yes..." I stutter out, turning and walking to the bedroom as she calls out a quick 'good night'. I close the door, and climb into bed, burrowing my face in the blankets as I let tears run down my cheeks as I whisper a single question into the soft blanket.

 _"Why me?"_

* * *

 **So, it's been a while since I've messed with and writing fanfiction that I actual post (like this) and I've finally decided that, since I have time, I'll 'rewrite' (I use the term somewhat loosely) my old fanfic _"Pulled into the Game"_ and maybe it'll be better now.**

 **So I've decided just to make a whole 'let's start from the actual beginning instead of the second game' because y'know. The series technically ends with Unwound Future.**

 **Also, just to be clear, I have to points I'd like to make:**

 **\- Cassandra Richardson (formerly Renee Richard in the original _PioG_ ) is a kind of a self insert. I know how sue-ish this feels, especially since this is breaking canon completely by throwing this character into the plot and probably taking parts from canon characters (which I will refrain from doing as much as I can, but I'm not going to let this character be someone you can pull out of the fanfic and have it be basically a written version of the game) and various other things. There is a difference in age, Cassandra being three years older than I. Advice to anyone else who does this with actual games: **

**Please don't do this. Please come up with an original story for your OC. Mysteries in between games(/the movie), after Unwound Future, after Azran Legacy if you don't have anything to do with Layton and Luke (perhaps Emmy?) and ideas like that. I honestly frown upon my younger self four years ago for doing this, but what else would an eleven year old writing fanfiction do? The important thing is learning from past mistakes, in my opinion.**

 **\- This fanfic will possibly run through all six games + the movie. There will be a subplot specifically for this self-insert, by the way. Hopefully I won't lose the inspiration as I write. Feel free to point out mistakes (spelling and punctuation and grammar, things like that) as you read in the reviews! It's really helping me out in the end.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

 **A Fateful Meeting**

She woke me up the next morning.

When I stood up, she pushed the clothing she mentioned she had sat out the night before into my arms, and told me to get dressed and that she'd have breakfast ready when I came out. The moment she left, I let out a sigh, and began to strip clothes to change to this new outfit she had thrown to me - not questioning how she had clothing my size at the moment.

She had found cute clothes, though. A sleeveless white button up with a baby pink blazer with it's sleeves cuffed at the elbow, and black pants. Touching my collarbone, I realize the locket was missing, before spotting it - and a pair of black rimmed glasses - sitting on the nightstand, walking over and picking it up - a note sitting next to it.

 _Missing something?  
_

 _\- A Friend_

There were things about wearing glasses that I've realized over the years. At times, you forget that you wear them and will almost walk out of the house until you realize you're basically blind without them. When pulled out of the familiar reality you knew and thrown into a situation with the basic amount of information, your sight isn't the first thing you think about. So I clasp the locket around my neck, and put on the glasses, before looking for a mirror and frowning at my messy bedhead - picking up a brush and fixing it, pulling it into a high bun for now until a knocking pulled me from my morning routine.

"Are you okay?" I hear from the other side of the door, as I walk over and open it, Elisabeth stepping back as she brushes a hand through her hair.

"Yes, I'm alright..." I force a small smile, as she returns one.

"Great. Breakfast is ready. I found shoes for you, by the way..." She pauses, studying my face, "where'd you get those?"

"I... turned around and they were there. I didn't think much of it, just that-"

"Has anything else like this happened? Items appearing out of nowhere like those glasses?" She drops the shoes she was carrying, gripping my shoulders and staring into my eyes.

"This locket was in the grass-" I begin, only for her to shake her head.

"That one was planned. Anything else?"

"Nothing else that I can think of... Why?" I ask, as she sighs.

"If you... turn away but look back, and something's there, I want you to take it. I don't care what it is, just take it. It's someone leaving things for you. Someone you'll meet one day, I'm sure. The same person who brought you here..." She trails off, before remembering something, "breakfast! I made pancakes for you. I'll share some information that I left out last night before you leave while you eat-" she picks up the shoes, handing them to me, "and these are for you."

I follow her into the kitchen, sitting at the small table while I slip into the white mary janes she had brought me, before standing and taking a few steps to adjust to the heel - which wasn't much taller than my character shoes.

"...Do you expect me to run in these?" I ask, as she nods, not looking back to me as she walks over with two plates.

"Grab the syrup and silverware for me, alright?"She asks, as I walk over and pick up the items she requested and walk to the table, seating myself as I set the items down. I drown my pancakes with syrup, before beginning to eat.

"So, um, you mentioned information, right?"

"Yes," she begins, spearing a piece of pancake with her fork as she looks to me, "you won't be able to return here once you leave today. The moment you arrive in town, I disappear along with my home. I was only here for you anyhow, and you won't need me anymore once you get to town."

"So, you'll be... completely gone?"

"Yes."

"What if I do need you, Elisabeth?"

"Then I guess," she stops, taking a deep breath before exhaling, "it's too bad for you. Don't speak of my existence, or this little house, please - as a favor to me. Not only will people not believe you, but it's just what's best for Misthallery if they forget someone lived here. But... if you do come back, all that awaits you is a empty, old home." I had finished three of the pancakes from the stack, pouring more syrup onto the last one as a way to distract myself.

"Is there anything else you can tell me?" Her arm shoots out across the table, touching around where my heart is. The silence was deadly, as she looks me directly in the eyes.

"Use. Your. Heart." She speaks each work clearly, each one falling heavily in the air until she returns to her seat.

We ate in silence for the rest of the meal. I stood, placing my plate in the sink, before she walks over and brushes a strand of hair from my face.

"You'll be fine, Cass" She speaks, leading me into the living room and picking up a light brown messenger bag, handing it to me, "all your information is in here. I included a notebook and a few pencils and pens for you, for when you need it. There's a little money for you - enough for food. Spend it wisely." I pull the strap of the bag over my shoulder, and take a step toward the door before looking back to her.

"Thank you, Elisabeth," I say, turning the doorknob, "for everything." She smiles, as I leave the house, closing the door behind me slowly before taking a deep breath and begin my journey into Misthallery to find _the_ Professor Layton.

It took an hour to find him - although, at this point I wasn't so sure he had arrived until thirty minutes ago and was just on his way to the Triton Estate at that point and just wait for him to ask someone for directions. So I stand next to a building, and basically pretend I'm people-watching until the man in the top hat approached me.

"Excuse me, miss, but is there any possible way you can point us toward the Triton Estate?" He asks, as I stand and nod.

"You're... Professor Layton, aren't you?"

Cue the screaming on the inside from meeting one of my favorite characters, and one that's influenced me in various ways.

"I see you've heard of him," Emmy steps up, a smile on her face, "I'm Emmy Altava - his assistant."

"My name is Cassandra Richardson," I begin, "I can guide you to their estate, if you want."

"If you don't mind, Miss Richardson."

"Not at all," I reply, "please, call me Cass or Cassandra," I lead them to the small bridge that sat in front of the Triton Estate, looking to the two.

"Thank you, Cassandra," he replies.

"If you don't mind my asking, why are you here now? I mean, he's possibly busy, considering he's the mayor and all." I ask, lying as I knew the true purpose, having played Last Specter - and the rest of the series - multiple times.

"Clark is an old friend of mine," he replies, "and wanted to ask my help on something."

"Do you know anything about the mysterious specter, Cassandra?" Emmy asks, "the one that's been attacking the town."

"Not much, I'm afraid. I'm just a tourist, to be honest, but I've heard that it destroyed a building once..." I frown, brushing my hair from my face, "you'd have better luck asking someone else for information about that... but feel free to find me if you need anything else!" I smile, walking away and mentally cursing myself for a moment about not mentioning ' _hey, I'm kind of homeless, know anyone needing a flatmate?_ '

It feels like an eternity, leaning against the same building as before, contemplating what exactly I could do - and how to get in on this case. I was so lost in my thoughts I had nearly missed seeing the Professor and Emmy walk by, now joined by the little boy known as Luke Triton. Emmy had happened to glance my way, so I took the opportunity to wave to her - her immediately coming over to greet me.

"Hello again, Cassandra!" She greets, brushing a piece of hair off of her shoulder.

"Hello, Emmy," I smile, hiding the happiness bubbling deep in my stomach as Layton and Luke followed her, "it's nice to see you two again."

"You know this woman?" Luke asked, moving his cap slightly and looking up, as if he was scanning my face.

"Oh," Emmy exclaims, "Luke, this is Cassandra Richardson. She's a tourist who lead us to the estate." She smiles, Luke looking from me to Emmy for a second, before looking back to me - appearing slightly more relaxed.

"It's nice to meet you, Luke," I put on a smile, considering he was several years younger than I am, "where are you all going now?"

"Luke was going to show us around Misthallery, considering we don't know the town that well," Layton explains.

"Do you mind if I join you? It's my first time here, and I barely know the town anyhow," I look to Layton, who glances to Luke for a moment.

"I don't mind," Luke looks away, hiding a frown, without speaking another word and I can feel the smallest knife diving deep into my heart at the fact he didn't want me here. Luke didn't speak as he began to walk, Layton following him as I take a deep breath until Emmy's hand met mine and we locked eyes.

"Don't worry," she smiled, as if she had read every emotion I'd been feeling just now - which, honestly wouldn't surprise me as it's easy to see when I'm upset, or so I've been told - as she gives a slight nod, "we won't mind." She releasing my hand, as she begins to walk toward the two, waiting for me to join her side.

We did the various things I barely remembered from the game; investigating the destruction of a man named Brock, who had a laugh to keep himself sunny in mood, then to more houses that had been attacked, various puzzles and finally ending up in North Ely and made plans to find a place where we could observe the specter tonight. I found myself holding my tongue in these situations - which was normal, in these sorts of situations, whether they be friends or strangers, I couldn't find the words to say, unlike when I'm writing. We venture forth, entering the white brick building and the sound of a bell rung out as Emmy didn't hesitate to tap it. The shuffling noises of Joseph, the owner, made their way toward us.

"Finally, some guests!" His face lights up at the sight of actual people, "can I get you all a room, or two?"

"Sir," the Professor begins, "you are aware that you are at risk today. Haven't you received the evacuation order that was issued?"

"Evacuation...order?" He questions, giving the words some thought, "that explains the cancellations - more than usual, mind you! Anyway," he leans against the front desk, "as owner, I don't plan on leaving my establishment anytime soon!"

"You won't be getting any business tonight," Luke frowns, "the specter will be-"

"Let him come! He can put in a deposit like the rest of my guests," he laughs, before losing his jolly tone, "it's not like runnin' will do any good! The specter's here to stay, and won't be leaving anytime soon."

"Please, sir," I finally speak, "you'd be safe even if it's not leaving." He scowls, standing straight and looking at the four of us.

"Did you ring the bell to get a room, or just to bother an old man? I won't hesitate to tell you all to leave-"

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary, sir," Layton takes over, stepping slightly forward, which gave me a window to step slightly behind him, "we'd like a room, please!"

"Wonderful!" He steps around, producing a key and handing it to Layton, "take room 302- best view of Misthallery there is!"

"You're too kind," he smiled, taking the key and leading us upstairs and to the end of the hall, unlocking the door and walking in. Emmy walks to the windows, looking outside with a smile.

"This is great! We have front-row seats for the specter tonight," she looks back to the three of us, "we can see the whole block from here!"

"Mido did mention something about fog," Layton frowns, "hopefully that won't disturb the view..."

"I doubt it," Emmy smiles, resting her hands on her hips as Layton turned to Luke.

"Luke, do you mind showing us around North Ely?"

"You want to go sightseeing _now_?" He asks.

"It would be best to know our way around," I finally speak up, "right?"

"Indeed," Layton gives a gentle smile, "do you mind, Luke?"

"Oh," he pauses for a moment, "I don't mind, but we should go before it gets dark."

They talked for a minute more as I stood closer to Emmy until we left the hotel to learn our way through North Ely, stopping at a small cafe for a late lunch before we toured the rest of the place, talking with the inhabitants as we went along. Along our way, we stopped at the sight of a small cat - dark purple in color, with a little medal around his neck with a question mark on it, cleaning himself.

"A kitty!" Luke's face lit up, causing me to chuckle at the sight, him running toward it, calling it to come closer until he turned and ran away, causing the young boy to follow him.

"Luke, wait!" Emmy calls after, giggling at the sight, "he's such a child!"

"Well, he's still young, Emmy!" I laugh, "we all are at heart, aren't we?"

"Indeed," Layton grins, "I'm sure he went west, so let's go make sure he doesn't get lost."

We spent the next few minutes chasing after Luke and exploring, and meeting a young woman out in the woods before we finally returned to our tour of Misthallery, the sky darkening as the sun and moon switched their places. We returned to the hotel, chatting among ourselves for the next few minutes, and the gnawing thought in the back of my mind of what was to come.

Then I realized that this would be very different from the game I played time and time again.

This was real.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Luke leaned against the window, his attention outside of this place while Emmy opened the other one, leaning out to look around. The Professor sat in the armchair, a cup of tea in front of him as he poured a cup for me as I sat across from him. He stands after a few moments, walking to Luke, waiting a step behind him before he finally speaks, asking whether he had seen anything yet. Luke's words caused the slightest relief - something I had to hide from the rest of them for my own reasons. I could feel the fear pooling itself in my stomach as I listen to Emmy speak, taking a sip of tea, trying to calm myself.

"So, what now?" Emmy asks, walking to the bed, seating herself, "what if this _specter_ doesn't even show up?"

Her words proved meaningless as soft music began to play, causing a wave of fear to brush over me. While the others stood, I shut my eyes, knowing what was coming next, and bit my bottom lip. The sounds of stomps, the teacups moving slightly with ripples just causing me to stand. Opening my eyes and looking at my hands, I could see they were shaking and I felt like the world was closing around me.

"Quick, to the window!" Layton calls out, as I crouch and cover my ears, my breaths increasing and panic gnawing at my mind. Hands on my shoulders caused me to look up the lights went out, and I could see Emmy's face barely through the light from outside the window.

"Cassandra," she speaks softly, "... c-can you count with me?" I nod slowly in response, finding it hard to give anymore of an answer to her.

 _One... Two... Three... Four..._

"You're doing alright," she pauses, before continuing with me.

 _Five... Six... Seven... Eight..._

"Concentrate on your breathing..."

 _Nine... Ten._

"T-Thank you," I stutter, voice near silent as we slowly stand, Luke and Layton standing - apparently had been watching us. I hadn't realized my cheeks were wet with tears.

"You can stay here if you want-"

"No!" I quickly say, voice raising slightly higher than before, "I'll be fine... I promise."

"Let's go," Layton speaks finally.

We left the hotel, Emmy gripping my hand softly as a source of comfort. Around Emmy, I'm oddly at peace - as if I knew her for years before this. The fog was as thick as cotton, and I feel like if I didn't have Emmy, I would have ended up lost. We stopped, looking around as best as we could considering the thickness of the fog, only for a small amount of quiet to fill the area before Emmy finally spoke up.

"Professor," she begins, "we lost the specter!"

"Strange... considering how large it is, the fog shouldn't obscure it that much..." He crosses his arms,

"Emmy," I squeeze her hand, as if I'm a child, "I see something." I point toward the glowing red eyes - or, at least they looked like eyes - in the distance, barely seen. Emmy turned, Layton looking in the direction.

"How peculiar," he frowned, "I have a bad feeling about this." And is on cue, the music started once more, and I nearly jumped at how sudden it was.

"Professor, that music... it sounds like a flute," Emmy says, "and it sounds close."

"Indeed..."

"But I don't see anyone, Emmy," I say after a quick survey of the surroundings.

"It's faint now, but I can still hear it!" He speaks, the silence growing for a second.

"I think it's coming from the park! Let's go!" Emmy says, pulling me along as the four of us hurry to the park to check for clues. Sadly, we only ended up seeing a short elderly man, cleaning his spectacles as we arrive. Luke walks ahead of us, greeting him.

"Excuse me, sir... have you heard anyone playing music around here?"

"Wha-" he begins, only to clear his throat, "oh! The specter is going to be on Great Ely tonight. You should run - I'm running."

"Yes sir, but have you heard any music? Possibly coming from this area?" Luke speaks, the smallest thread of annoyance laced in his words.

"Oh, the news is scaring ya? The specter should be scaring you, boy! It's the one who destroyed Brock's house, y'know!" He speaks, only to cause Luke to frown as he turns to Layton.

"I don't think he'll be able to tell us about the music, Mr. Layton. We should go." We began to walk, only to be met with another man - younger and seemed to care more about his looks than the previous man.

"Did you hear it?" He spoke, "I heard a wind instrument - a flute or an oboe, possibly!"

"Sir, can you tell us which direction it came from?"

"I'm afraid I wouldn't be too accurate, sir! It was rather loud and echoed, so it sounded like it was coming from all directions. Rather unsettling, if you ask me..." And it began to play once more, Emmy attempting to point out until Luke spoke quietly - hoping no one would hear.

"... Is it really... the specter's flute?" He barely spoke above a whisper at this moment.

"Perhaps tonight we'll find the flute's origins. Thank you, sir," he thanks the man as we hurry in one direction.

"There's no one here," Emmy frowns.

"I thought I heard it coming from this way," he frowns, "it seems I've been mistaken."

"The... specter's flute... It must be the specter's flute..." Luke speaks, not realizing he had been loud enough for us to hear.

"The specter's flute?" Emmy questions, as Luke clears his throat before speaking.

"The legend of the specter is Misthallery's oldest tale. They say that long ago, they used a flute to call the specter to protect the village from invaders."

"And... if the specter obeys whoever has the flute..." I speak, Luke looking to me.

"Someone's trying to destroy Misthallery!"

"So Luke, is this what you meant when you said the world was ending?"

"Yes... They always said 'if the specter is used for impure purposes, it shall release it's wrath on humanity. It will destroy all in it's path, and create it's own paradise.'"

"That's... terrifying..." I whisper, growing closer to Emmy.

"That must have been why you were terrified," Emmy frowns, Luke snapping.

"Of course it is! The specter will destroy everything!"

"I mean... that's what monsters do, isn't it? But... there's something weird about this."

"Weird doesn't even begin to describe it. You saw the specter, Emmy!"

"There's no way of saying whether that was the specter from the legend."

"After all, all we know if there's a specter in Misthallery." The Professor speaks up, Luke looking as he had been betrayed.

"Well, a large _something_ in Misthallery!" Emmy corrects, while letting go of my hand to cross her arms.

"T-That was the specter!" Luke cries out, holding back tears, "why won't you believe me!"

"Luke," Layton begins, kneeling down to be eye to eye to him, "I believed your letter when I came here. I believed you when you said the specter would appear."

"So why won't you believe me now?" He asks, voice cracking as he spoke.

"Luke, we all saw the specter - we just have to uncover the origin. We have to inspect everything before we come to a conclusion."

"But we lost the specter, Professor," Emmy frowns, "do we just wait for it to appear again?"

"Not at all! We have plenty clues about it's true behavior."

"We do?" Luke and I asked at the same time, looking to Layton.

"Of course we do! T-Tell them, Professor!" She forces a smile.

"Well... the specter doesn't seem to have any feet - as I didn't see any or any footsteps left behind. It's likely to submerge itself in water."

"The canals..." Luke asks, Layton nodding in response.

"Precisely. As I said, there were no footsteps, and the path we took earlier was soaking wet. And then there's the sound."

"The specter's flute?"

"Not necessarily," he begins, "I recall hearing a grunting, growling sound, but I believe the biggest clue we have right now is the music."

"I... might have heard something about an old, antique flute being auctioned off in the black market recently." Luke states, piquing Emmy's interest.

"And... you think that might be the specter's flute?"

"Maybe..." Luke trails off, frowning until Layton speaks.

"We should trust Luke's instincts on this, Emmy. We should definitely investigate the black market, as it's the best - and only, I might add, - lead we have. Although it is getting late," he pauses for a breath, "let's return to the hotel and we'll investigate tomorrow morning."

We returned to the hotel, only to discover we'd been moved to a new room. Emmy and I took one bed while Layton and Luke took the other. While Emmy and the others slept, I ended up crawling out of bed and into an armchair with my knees pulled to my chest as I stared out the window. They'd seen me in a weak moment earlier, crying and shaking, and I feel like I was a burden once again. And the question rose in my mind on how Emmy knew that would help control my breathing, and I felt like I'd have to ask her the moment we had a chance to speak - just her and I. I ended up lost in my questions of Emmy and how reliable she would be, only to not realize the Professor had ended up waking up and noticed me as he returned from the bathroom.

"Are you alright, Cassandra?" He asks, as I nod.

"I just... needed to think." I reply.

"I see," he sits across from me, "do you mind if we talk?" I dreaded his question in my mind, as I slowly nodded.

"I don't mind," I speak, quietly so I wouldn't disturb the two that remained asleep.

"Where are you from, Cassandra?"

"I'm from a small town in America," I speak, "it's nothing much, honestly."

"Why did you come to England, then?" He asks, curiosity filling his voice.

"I wanted something different. It's tiring seeing the same little town, over and over, when nothing changes... and London seemed like a nice place - and I... had a friend over here. Turns out they left for France, I think."

"Do you have anyone to stay with, then?"

"Not really," I frown, "I mean, I'll find a roommate or rent a flat or something. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" He frowns, "Emmy might be able to let you stay with her until you find someplace. I also have a guest room, if you wish."

"I'll figure something out, Professor. Thank you, though. I think I'll go to sleep now, if you don't mind." I stand, walking to the opposite side of the bed from Emmy, "and Professor? Thank you."

For the next few hours, I got as much rest as I could before waking up to Emmy groaning about waking up. I sat up, yawning as I stood, my hair falling around my shoulders with the hairband tangled in it. I pulled it out, as Layton and Luke greet us.

"Good morning, Emmy, Cassandra." The Professor smiles.

"Come on, let's go! Let's go!" Luke smiles, filled to the brim with excitement.

"Luke... please... shh." Emmy whispers, shutting her eyes.

"Honestly," I mutter, "I don't understand how you two are so... energetic this morning. I can barely stay awake." Layton chuckles at us, turning to Luke.

"Luke, a gentleman never rushes a lady," he smiles, as Emmy and I walk into the bathroom to prepare ourselves for today. I brush my hair the moment I get the chance, biting my tongue at asking her about her past experiences. I leave my hair down, it gently curling at my shoulders, and keep the band in my pocket for future use. I exit the bathroom with Emmy, before questioning the whereabouts of the black market and finally adventuring to the regular one - for information and such. After a bit of exploring, we found ourselves at the rope bridge that lead to the market. After a small moment of Emmy's attempt to get candy from an elderly woman (who I have to say, I respect the fact that she makes everything by hand), we finally arrived in the market, and take the chance to ask around about various things.

"Oh! Good morning!" A young girl greets, "we have many specials on fruit today! Please, feel free to ask about any of them!"

"Everything looks so fresh!" Emmy smiles, as the girl hands a fresh slice of a plum to each of us.

"Here, try a sample of these plums!"

"They're so sweet," I smile, as she returns a grin.

"Pardon me, miss," Layton gains her attention, "do you know anything about the black market." I mentally face-palmed at the fact he just came out and asked about it.

"Oh, is that where you all are headed? I've only heard rumors from rich tourists," she smiles.

"We're looking for something in particular," he responds, "do you mind telling us what you know?"

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt anything! I've only heard rumors about it," she pauses, lowering her voice slightly, "they say the boss is very strange and _very_ scary. No one's seen his face," she returns to her normal volume, "there's some antiques and art there, from what I've heard, but you don't really want to get involved with it!"

"Thank you, miss," we left to speak with another person, only to come up without any results. As we returned to Aunt Taffy and learned of the boy we spoke to earlier - a boy named Tweeds - mentioned something about the black market. We return to where he previously was before, waiting by the stall until a chuckle caught our attention. Before I knew what was happening, Emmy had pulled me out of the way as a cloaked figure smashed the stall, apples falling to the ground.

"Oh, no you don't!" Emmy cries, aiming a kick for it's head until it dodged, running away with her chasing.

"Emmy, wait! Luke, no!" Layton cries, as we chase after the two. Before we knew it, we were in the middle of the market, breathing heavily as taunting laughs surround us.

"What..." I mutter, trying to catch my breath as Emmy turns, attempting to pinpoint where the cloaked figure had gone off to, until it steps out of the shadows - whoever the person was, I could easily imagine them smirking at our fatigue and the fact they could disappear within seconds if they wished.

"I," he (or, at least I assumed it was a he) speaks, "am the Black Raven. Welcome to my market," he steps closer, "you all came here asking all sorts of question... now... why is that?"

"We're... interested in a particular item." The Professor speaks, causing the Black Raven to chuckle in response.

"Ah yes... everyone _is_ searching for something, aren't they? Very well then! But first, a test," he steps back, "just to see whether you have what it takes... to barter. But, I'll give you one hint. You'll have to figure out the rest... all on your own!" He laughs, disappearing with the sound of a paper fluttering as it fell to the ground.

"Who... exactly was that?" I ask, as we all turn to face each other.

"There are rumors that the Black Raven is the head of the black market."

" _Black_ Raven... _black_ market... I can see that."

"In any case, what's this?" I ask, picking up the paper he had left behind, before reading off the words for the rest of them to hear.

 _Put my body together._

"What's that supposed to mean?" Luke questions, turning to Layton.

"I believe this is the hint he mentioned before, Luke. I believe we should investigate a bit more - ask around and see if anyone knows anything."

We spent the next twenty minutes going around, talking to the various children and finally ending up with four medals before we returned, speaking with another boy and finally solving the puzzle; putting the raven's body together. He reveals a hole, hidden behind bricks, and we find ourselves down in what seems to be the sewers. Following the trail of lights, we finally appear in the black market, and then behind two doors. We stood there for barely a second until the lights went off.

"W-Who turned off the lights?" Luke stutters, before a light turned on, revealing the Black Raven.

"Glad you could make it," he begins, "I guess the rumors about your puzzle solving skills were true. Now then..." he steps off the small stage and toward us, "what do you want?"

"We're searching for an ancient flute," the Professor says, "we heard that one was recently auctioned here."

"... Maybe it was... Maybe it wasn't. Why should I tell you?" He crosses his arms.

"Perhaps if you told us," Layton keeps his tone calm, "I wouldn't feel compelled to expose your true identity." He gained our attention - well, more their than mine, considering I had to feign this reaction as this moment was one I remembered better than others.

"What?" Emmy says, Luke looking up to the man.

"Really, Mr. Layton?" He asks, the Professor nodding in response.

"R-Repeat yourself, I dare you!" The Black Raven grew defensive, although the Professor didn't seem intimidated at all by his sudden change in voice.

"If I impressed you before, why should you doubt me now? Especially considering I spoke with you before... or should I say, all of you."

"Y-You know nothing about us- I, mean - me!"

"Perhaps I don't," he states, "but are you willing to take that risk? I'm more than happy to keep quiet if you help us." The Black Raven grew quiet, stepping back and crossing his arms once more, considering his options.

"Professor, what's going on?" Luke asks, causing him to chuckle at the young boy.

"Oh? Am I the only one who saw the Black Raven's mistake, then?"

"N-No, no! I saw it too! I just... want to make sure we're talking about the same mistake..." Emmy speaks, hiding behind a small white lie at this moment.

"Earlier, it seemed that the Black Raven was able to teleport from one place to another, correct?"

"Yes, I thought the same thing!"

"So clearly, there was something odd happening..."

"There was some sort of trick," I speak, "isn't that right, Professor?"

"Indeed. What else have you noticed, Cassandra?"

"No one's that fast, Professor," I smile, "so obviously it wasn't just one person behind this... there were multiple Black Ravens... waiting their cue to run and hide."

"Correct."

"But, Professor, how did you know?" Emmy asks, crossing her arms with a puzzled expression on her face.

"During our chase, one of the Black Ravens didn't have an object the previous did - candy."

"Candy?! But... Aunt Taffy refuses to sell any to adults!"

"That's because they aren't adults," I respond, "they're all children. More specifically..." I look to the Professor, as he nods, as if he was confirming what I already knew, "... they're all the children we spoke with earlier."

"The children that guided us here before were all dressed up as the Black Raven, prepared to take over for another. Maybe now we can drop this charade..." He looks to the Black Raven, who had grown silent.

"... Wow." He speaks, before finally removing the cloak and wig, revealing a thin boy who seemed barely younger than I, "you sir," he pauses, looking to me, "and madam, are very, very good." He tugged at the yellow scarf that wrapped around his neck, before finally speaking once more, "my name is Crow - leader of the Black Ravens. Although I would prefer that to stay a secret from our customers."

"Of course. Now... do you know anything about the ancient flute?"

"Hm... I'm afraid I don't remember much, but let's move this backstage, if you don't mind." He says, leading us through red curtains at the back of the stage, leading us - obviously - behind it.

We spoke about the flute for several minutes after Crow dug out a record from a cabinet, learning that a rich man who lived in the Barde Manor had purchased it roughly a year ago, before his death. Before we had the chance to even speak of visiting the Manor, Crow advised against it, saying that it wouldn't be wise due to the calamity witch - the Barde's daughter, Arianna. From the look in Luke's eyes, I could tell he remembered her clearly, and I could feel memories from the few days it took me to play the game coming back, bits and pieces at a time. We thanked Crow for the information, leaving and returning to town before spotting the Barde Manor far off in the distance at the top of the hill. It felt like an eternity, talking with people along the way before finally ending up at the doorstep. I listened, as they spoke of the possibility that this _witch_ was truly a _ghost_.

"Emmy, behind you!" Luke warns, Emmy frowning.

"Nice try, Luke, I'm not falling for that -" she was cut off, screaming as she jumped away from the door.

The door was open.

And a man was standing there.

* * *

 **Not really much of a cliffhanger in my opinion, but it's the best I can do for now!**

 **I'm trying to write as much as I can - taking up chapters of the game as I go on. This chapter was roughly two and a half, if I remember correctly!**

 **I have plans for the next chapter, as a familiar face for those who've played the series to the end will be appearing, albeit a bit... younger. Feel free to guess in the reviews!**

 **If you leave any reviews (corrections on my grammar, small things you wish to see maybe, ect) feel free to throw any constructive criticism, or I'll most likely ignore it if it come off as rude!**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **\- Wings**


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

The door had opened behind Emmy, and there stood a short, elderly-looking man. One that to them seemed like an ordinary person, but in my eyes, another memory pushed through and broke free, and a name rested on my tongue - one that wouldn't be spoken until later.

 _Tony._

The Professor spoke to him, as he introduced himself as 'Seamus', the gardener of the Barde Manor. With the question of Arianna, he immediately shooed us away, and eventually we found ourselves in the nearby tower, the task of getting into the manor on our minds. We eventually found a way in, lighting torches and entering a hidden passageway to the sky passage - one we had seen before. One puzzle was solved - thanks to Luke - and we were inside. The next thing we knew, we were in the room with a young girl, ginger hair falling just above her shoulders. After a quick explaination - the basic 'we won't harm you' line, and making sure she was alright - she finally stepped back, pausing before speaking once more.

"I'm a witch... I bring disaster to those around me," she makes sure every word was heard, and Luke finally stepped up in front of all of us.

"Arianna, you're not a witch! Both you and I know that," he frowns, Emmy looking from her to him.

"W-Wait, Luke," she begins, "you mean you two _know_ each other?"

"It's a long story, Emmy," Luke begins, before looking to Arianna, "please, Arianna. I don't think you're a witch-"

"Luke..." She cuts him off, her voice shaky, "I'm cursed... Everyone is right to fear me."

"Arianna!" Luke cries out, reaching for her as she jerks back, not allowing him close.

And with that cry, 'Seamus' entered and forced us to leave. Then came Luke explaining how Arianna was sick, and then exploring until we caught sight of 'Seamus' heading toward the market and following him. We eventually went back to Crow, and then ended up in the east district, staring down a symbol painted in bright red paint.

"A witch's mark," Luke explains, "they appear if the residents speak ill of Arianna..."

"... And a candy wrapper," Layton mutters, shutting his eyes to think for a moment. After asking around, we gather off to the side to talk.

"What are you thinking about, Professor?" I ask, as he smiles.

"I think I finally have the solution to this enigma here," he responds.

"Really, ?" Luke asks, as he nods in response.

"Let's take another look at what we have, alright, Luke? Why were we looking for Seamus?"

"We were trying to clear Arianna's name," Emmy speaks, "right, Professor?"

"Indeed! If we could clear her name, maybe we could get her to help us!"

"And since Seamus is the only servant left..." I speak up once again, "he would be able to give us information... But we lost track of him-"

"And someone saw him in a boat, and heading to the market!" Emmy says, pulling out the small notebook she must have written things down in, which I hadn't noticed before.

"But we didn't see him in the marketplace. However, we did get some valuable information there."

"The boy from Highyard Hill," Emmy responds.

"Crow said he saw someone buying food and such..." I trail off, looking to Luke, who was paying attention to everything going on at the moment, too caught up in all this information to speak.

"And Aunt Taffy's candy," the Professor states, "then we came here and saw the witch's mark."

"And... a candy wrapper, right?" Emmy grinned.

"But who could that have belonged to?" The Professor asks, almost guiding us - well, _them_ \- along like a child.

"The boy from Highyard Hill bought all of her candy, didn't he?"

"What are you saying, Professor?" Emmy asks, crossing her arms.

"I think it would be much easier to show you all instead," he said, guiding us back to the main part of town where a man - Bucky, if I'm correct - informed us he had finished building the Highyard Hill boat landing. His timing honestly couldn't have been more perfect, considering how tired my feet were at this point. We enjoyed the small boat ride up, and continued the rest of the way to the Barde Manor, before spotting someone at the lake shore, and found Arianna and 'Seamus' there.

"Arianna?" Emmy said, before speaking again louder, "Arianna?" She turned, spite filling her as she saw the four of us.

"Why are you following me? Go away, if you don't leave, I won't be responsible for what will happen to you!" She spat, balling her fists as if she was going to strike.

"You're not actually cursed, my dear," Layton begins, "and we can prove it. Arianna, you're not at all what they say."

"He's right," Luke chimes in.

"The calamity is a myth - an interesting one, but a myth nonetheless - that was created to protect you, Arianna." Layton continues, his voice calm and steady, even more-so now that he was talking to Arianna.

"P-Protect me?!" She stutters, frowning at his claim.

"Although I understand why you protector help you in the dark, it was better that you didn't know... The one behind the curse was..." He pauses, setting a hand on 'Seamus''s shoulder, "you there, young man." He gasped, as Arianna crossed her arms.

"Seamus? That's ridiculous!" She scoffs, looking from Seamus to the Professor.

"Arianna, you are aware that this curse only happens to those who speak ill of you? Well," he pauses, taking a short breath, "it's not a curse after all - just a simple trick."

"What do you mean?" She asks. The Professor then explained how this curse only happened to people that spoke rudely about her, and would paint the 'witch's mark' on their houses and rumors would spread about her actually being a witch. Eventually, the mask was removed, and Tony finally showed his face, and Layton explains how there were many pictures of Arianna with Tony, and how he was nowhere to be found, despite the fact we saw the signs of his presence. Emmy questions her about the flute, until she claims she doesn't know anything about it, and eventually we leave her and Tony at the request of Luke.

We returned to the streets of Misthallery, before being told to go to the Police HQ. We gathered more information, before sitting in the small lobby and chatting about Emmy returning to London to gather more information, which made me volunteer to accompany her.

It was only a short London, and there I was; arms wrapped around Emmy holding onto her for dear life, and had a few regrets about coming with her. We stopped outside of Gressenheller, Emmy leaving me alone until she returned, clutching a small book and mentioned we would go find Inspector Grosky, and set off down the streets of London on her scooter once more. Eventually, we made it to Scotland Yard to find him, and after Emmy had parked her scooter, she stopped when I had tugged on her sleeve - a childish move, I have to admit, but it was easier to gain her attention this way.

"Do you mind if I wait out here?" I ask, quietly.

"Oh! Sure," she smiles, "I'm not sure how long I'll be inside, so feel free to come in and wait if you want."

"Alright," I respond, as she walks into the building. I sigh, walking down the street and looking around, sure of the fact I could find my way back as long as I didn't go to far. I had gotten lost in thought, staring at the ground as I took slow steps, until a burning feeling met my chest and I was lying on the ground, my back on the pavement as pain surged through me. I looked up, meeting brown eyes, and bit back slight tears from the pain that surged through me.

"Sh-" The person mutters, his hands pressed against the ground near my hips, his knees between the space my legs, and his cheeks red as mine. Honestly - if this were an anime, we'd probably be love interests, and this would be seen as romantic, despite the pain that was still going through my body. His gaze falls on my face, before glancing down to where his hands were (or, I would wish that's what he was looking at) before falling on the stain on my chest. He finally pushes himself off of me, cheeks burning red as he offers his hand, averting his gaze, with a quick "I'm sorry!"

"I-It's fine," I say, taking his hand as he pulls me forward, allowing me to stand, the slightest familiar air about him that just made me bite my tongue at the fact I couldn't identify him, "I should have been watching where I was going-"

"No, I was in a hurry," he replies, "I... I'm sorry about your shirt-"

"It's fine! I'll see if Emmy has a spare-" I rambled, "I mean, I probably have more clothes-"

"Are you from around here?" I shake my head, as he sighs, "there's this small store I passed that's just down this street. I can buy you something else until you can get home."

"I-I, um, I don't-" I stutter, "I mean, i-if you don't mind-" I'm cut off by him shaking his head. He reassures me he had the money before I found myself in a store, looking through clothes racks and biting my tongue as I search through sizes. Next thing I know, I'm sitting in a small cafe with this man, dressed in a cream-colored shirt and a chocolate colored jacket that reached halfway down my chest - which was rather cute, honestly.

"I feel rude, but we never introduced ourselves, did we?" He asks, slightly embarrassed, "my name is Clive, Clive Dove." I never wanted to punch myself as much as I did now.

He was Clive. The same Clive they met as 'Future Luke' in the third game, but he seemed so different now. His hair seemed slightly neater, and he honestly seemed younger. His dress felt more 'original' instead of being a copy of Luke - just a basic white button up with sleeves he pushed to the elbow - along with the dark blue cardigan he wore - and black trousers with what looked like oxfords, and a black tie as well. He seemed more business than he dressed when pretending to be Luke, and honestly it just felt like he didn't have to play a role.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Clive Dove. My name is Cassandra Richardson," I have to force the name out, considering how it barely felt like mine at the moment.

"I'm sorry about earlier," he speaks after a few minutes, "I really should have been watching where I was going."

"It's fine, Clive! Thank you, though," I say, tugging slightly at the jacket, "I mean, I doubt many people would have stopped and _bought_ me something."

"It's the least I could do for you, Cassandra..." He pauses for a moment, "where are you from - if you don't mind, that is-"

"N-No, it's fine. I'm from America, just a small place down south."

"I see," he replies, "well... welcome to England, I guess. Are you visiting someone, or did you just come to sight-see?"

"I'm moving here. I've got a friend," I somewhat lie, as nothing was set in stone so far, "but I've always wanted to live in England - somewhere, at least. London just happened to be the place, I guess. I'll have to get Emmy to give me a tour," I shrug, looking out the window.

"Perhaps I could show you around, if you don't mind," he smiles, pulling out a small notebook from his pocket, along with a pen, and flipping to the last page of the book.

"I'd like that," I returned the smile, as he scribbles down something on the page and rips it out, sliding it across the table to me.

"You can call me anytime. Even if I'm not home, someone will likely pick up for me, and I'll call you back first chance I get, alright?"

"Oh? You have roommates?" I ask, as he shakes his head.

"Not really - just a gardener and a maid - they used to work for my mother, and now they work for me."

"I see... well, Clive," I stand, picking up the small shopping back that held my coffee-stained clothes along with my shoulder bag, "thank you so much for buying this for me, and thank you for everything, honestly!"

"It's the least I could do for you," he stands, tucking away the notepad, "where are you going now? Maybe I can help you back," he says.

"Scotland Yard," I respond, "I need to meet back with my friend-" I stop, "oh, shoot! Emmy's probably worried about me-"

"Don't worry, Cassandra," he offers his arm, "we'll be back quickly, and I'll explain what happened for you, alright?"

"T-Thank you," I smile, taking his arm as we leave the small cafe and he leads me down the street. Before we know it, I'm back at Scotland Yard, and Emmy is nowhere to be seen - while her scooter was still parked outside. He bid farewell, saying he had somewhere to be, and it felt like perfect timing, as Emmy exited the building, hurrying down the stairs.

"I'm done here, Cassandra," she says, spotting Clive walking away, "who was that you were talking to? A friend?"

"I guess you can call him that," I look back. She glances down, noticing my change in outfit.

"What happened?"

"Just a little mishap - it's taken care of, though! Let's get back to the Professor, alright?"

"Alright," she smiles, as we seat ourselves on her scooter and take the trip back to Misthallery.

* * *

 **I was extremely excited to write this chapter - and I guess you now know why!  
**

 **I'd planned for this to happen since chapter two, since I remembered that Emmy would go to London at some point, I decided that Cass would want to stick to who she knew better and go with Emmy. I planned on her meeting Clive, since I had plans for the two - although absolutely _no canon will be erased_. Added onto, maybe, but not completely erased. The events of LF/UF will still happen, although a few twists added in here and there.**

 **A small spoiler (or, more of a disclaimer, I guess), but Clive will _not_ be a topic of conversation between Cass and Layton/Luke, but possibly just one between her and Emmy considering Emmy is nowhere to be seen in the first trilogy, it wouldn't break anything if she were to know anything about Clive. If he comes up between Cass and Layton or Luke, it'll just be 'this young man' or so, never by name. It would probably mess with canon if Layton or Luke knew about Clive ahead of time, and considering Cass is from the real world, it would actually mess up the times in the games.**

 **I'll also mention that this fanfiction is going to be _extremely long_ considering the fact.  
**

 **\- It's going to run from game 4-6 (including the movie, or it might be thrown into a story by itself) and 1-3. Depending on how long it is by the time I end the sixth game, I'll either continue the 1-3 on this or on a separate story.**

 **\- There will be small side-chapters, that will most likely take place between games and such. It'll basically feature interactions between Cassandra and the cast of the games. Christmas things, Valentines things, ect.**

 **\- The chapters I'm writing now (which, I skim on some conversations and scenes) are all covering multiple in-game chapters. This one was two, while Three was two and a half, and future chapters will cover at least two or more. This is due to the fact the games consist of a prologue, around 10 chapters, and a epilogue, and so far in these three chapters (that actually have game-related information) have covered technically four-five and a half of game play. The last chapter was over 3,000 words, and this one was 2,388 words after writing the story bit - not counting what you're reading now.**

 **\- Some scenes and conversations may just be described, or skipped entirely if they must. Cassandra is only one point of view, and this fanfic would be _a lot longer if this was third person_. First person works better for this sort of thing, considering the limits it has; Cassandra could miss events and it wouldn't matter, as this is _her point of view -_ which is limited. For example, Emmy's whole run-in at Gressenheller and the situation with Grosky, and her learning things was not included because of Cassandra's limited view.**

 **\- I have so many ideas planned for this that are going to be squeezed in as I write. The run-in with Clive never happened in-game (obviously) but this was one of the many events. And on that note, expect to see more of Clive later. Side-chapters and such.**

 **And with that, I'd like to inform that I've actually planned out Cassandra's outfits for 4-6 (like, I've drawn them in my sketchbook. The ones for 1-3 are kind of iffy, and I might just reuse old outfits for I am a boring egg sometimes.)**

 **Thank you for reading this far, if you have! Please, review - I'd love to hear what you have to say, and things I could improve on, as I'm always looking to improve on my writing. Constructive criticism, please, as overly rude things I'm more inclined not to read (I'll skim it, probably), things you want to see in the story (as side-chapters) and such, or tell me how your day was! I'd love to hear about it.**

 **If you PM me, I'll try my best to respond to you!**

 **Thanks again,**

 **\- Wings**


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

After our return to Misthallery, I took the chance to do my own bit of exploring, and promised Emmy that I'd find them later. I walked, leaving the main part of town and walking until I met an empty space of land; quiet, alone, and... missing. I take a few steps forward, and reach out, hoping it wasn't just _gone_.

But it was.

I fall to my knees, choking back tears as she was right. Elisabeth was right. The house was gone, she was gone, and it felt terrible; like I'd lost a lifelong friend, and it felt so, so empty.

Pushing myself to stand, I dust off my knees, sighing as I turn my back once more on this empty space, and begin to walk slowly back to town. I didn't want to face the Professor or Luke or Emmy yet, so I took this chance to return to the market for a small visit. I didn't buy anything, but I just wandered aimlessly, only a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Hey, you're one of those girls with Layton, aren't you?" I turned to meet Crow, as I nodded slowly, "I thought so, but... why are you alone?" He asks, removing his hand from my shoulder and crossing his arms.

"I wanted to be," I respond, quietly, "what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing! It's just-" he pauses, frowning, "you have this look. Has anyone told you that?"

"Depends on the look."

"Like... you'd bust out in tears any minute," he says, bending down slightly to look me in the eyes, "this 'kicked puppy' sort of look."

"Oh," I frown, gripping on to my bag a little tighter, uncomfortable by the situation, "t-then, yes. People have told me I look like that." _It's because I probably **am** about to bust into tears_ , I add on mentally.

"I see," he replies, "the name's Crow, by the way."

"Cassandra," I reply, quiet once more, "nice to meet you."

"If you're interested, I can show you around the market - the best places to buy things, and such," he shrugs, "unless you'd rather be left alone."

"I think I'd prefer some company now," I smile, following Crow back to the center of the marketplace - where our little tour was interrupted by the Professor and the others approaching us.

"I see you're safe," Emmy says, looking to the Professor, "do you think Jakes knows about her?"

"It's likely, Emmy," he frowns, "considering she has been seen with us multiple times by now, he most likely knows about her assistance."

"Jakes?" I ask, trying to remember the name, but nothing coming up.

"We'll explain later," Emmy says, as the Professor steps toward Crow.

"Crow, we'd like your assistance in setting a trap for the specter," Layton explains, as Crow's face lit up at the idea.

"Nice! But... what's in it for me?" He asks, Luke stepping forward.

"You'd be saving the town, Crow!"

"Look, rich boy," he frowns, "the town never did anything to save me."

"I should have known the black ravens would be too scared to help me," the Professor sighs, Crow becoming defensive.

"W-What?! The black ravens aren't afraid of anything! And besides, how can you catch it if you don't know what it is?!"

"We're going to do what Chief Jakes has failed to do, and expose the specter for what it really is, Crow." The Professor smiled.

"That's some big talk," Crow responds, thinking over the offer once more before speaking, "are you really going to be able to do it?"

"That's where you come in, Crow. I believe we can do this, if we have your help. Are you interested?"

"... Maybe." He smirks, "depends on what you need from us."

The Professor explained his materials, and throughout the rest of the day, we prepared for catching the specter. Before we knew it, the moon illuminated the sky, and fog rolled in, dusting the ground. With a promise from Emmy that she'll run to safety, and for Luke and I to stay safe, we find our places. I stayed with Luke, sitting in the boat near him as the fog caked itself, making it even more harder to see. We gasped at the sound of the flute playing. The heavy thumps of the specter entering Misthallery caused my grasp on Luke to slightly tighten, and my breath hitched.

"Shh," he hushes me, taking my other hand in his as he looks to me. I nod, shutting my eyes and counting softly and slowly to myself. I didn't notice Luke was counting along, until I had finished, and I looked up to see him looking to me.

And as quickly as the specter had appeared, it vanished.

We exited the boat, running to find our two companions, with only the sound of my heels clicking against the ground and Luke's steps pushing off the ground every second filling the air. We caught them, Layton's gaze set in the distance where the specter had been moments before, and Emmy standing with him.

"Y-You saw it right? You got a good look?" Luke asks, panting between his words.

"Oh yes," he states, looking to him as he adjusts his top hat, "I got a very good look, and it turns out this specter is not at all what we imagined it was. It appears to be-"

"There they are! Get 'em, boys!" A loud voice boomed, and I let out a small scream of surprise as I feel someone grip my arms from behind, forcing them behind my back as he pulls me, and before I knew it, everything faded to black.

When I awoke, I had been hunched over a table, as if I was a sleeping student in a class. The three talked, in a small circle about what had been happening, and the man from before - Jakes, so it seemed - was nowhere to be seen. I wait, listening to the small conversation for a moment.

"-ggesting that we break out of here?" Emmy asks, his only respond being a single nod. Within a minute, Luke had pulled at the door, and turning to the man. It felt as if the three of them forgot I was here for a moment, and I took the chance to prop myself up, only to notice something in my hand - and mentally curse at myself for not noticing sooner.

"Professor, I can't get the door open!"

"One swift kick will take it down! Just move out of the way-"

"Emmy, a noise like that will gain the attention of everyone in the building." Layton frowned. After another moment of silence, Luke brightens up.

"Oh! I can call Toppy!" He smiles, as the little mouse scurried in, "we need you to find the keys for us, alright?" A small squeak, "oh, there's two out there?" Another squeak. "I'm not sure which one would work..." He frowns, as the mouse somehow carried in the two keys. "They... won't fit!" He exclaims, looking to the two adults.

"We'll just have to run, alright?" Emmy says. I open my hand, only to see a small key, and close them around again, standing. The scraping of the chair against the floor got their attention, as they all turned.

"Oh, Cassandra! Are you alright?" Luke asks, as I nod, taking a few steps over to the door. Without saying a word, I insert the key into the door, turning it and pushing it farther due to it's strange shape, and with a final turn of the key and then the handle, I pull it open.

"But, how did you-" Emmy asks, as I shut my eyes.

"Some mysteries might be better if they were unsolved." I open my eyes slowly, looking to Emmy, "but I found it when I woke up. Not sure how I got it, but... at least the door's open, right?"

"R-Right," she stutters, frowning slightly.

We made our escape from the place, all walking on the balls of our feet past walls and avoiding doorways as we found the key to the final door separating us from the outside world. With a twist of a knob and a push of a door, we had finally escaped from this small prison. Through questions and answers, we finally found out next destination being to check out the Highland Arch and discovered the true way that this whole mystery was going down. I kept my mouth shut for this one, letting Layton and Emmy play their little game and learning the simple fact that this flute music was coming throughout the old pipes that connected everywhere. And we finally confronted Arianna about this while she had been down at the lake.

She stepped forward, drawing out a brown ocarina from her bag, and handing it to Tony. With a soft melody, a large creature emerged from the water, softly making noises that I can only call squeaks from lack of a proper term, and coming beside us at the dock. While I jumped at first, I found myself taking a step closer as Arianna and Tony cuddled the creature. I slowly reached out, as she - Loosha, as Arianna informed us, a simple name that had fled my mind - notices, and gently nudged her hand against it with a soft cry and what appeared to be a smile.

"So... Loosha was protecting the town?" I finally hear Luke ask, and I watched as the Professor explained her scratches and Arianna telling how the flute would calm Loosha. And what felt like seconds later, I was pulled back away from Loosha as nets covered her, holding her down as she struggled and cried against them.

"Jakes, what is the meaning of this?" Layton calls out, as the man walked over to join us.

"I caught the specter! Turns it out it was a big ol' ugly dinosaur!" He laughs, as I couldn't hold back the surge of anger building up inside of me and the first remark pushed its way past my tongue.

"Well, there you have it! Jakes here has admitted that he caught the specter!" I announce, stepping off of the dock and towards him as he gives a somewhat curious glance, "although I wouldn't say catching _yourself_ is a achievement!" His reaction nearly made me fall to my knees, pure anger building up as he clenches his fist - prepared to strike.

"Why you -," he snarls, dog-like in his manners and I can feel my hands shake just from his look alone. He held back, forcing out a heavy breath as he regained some amount of calmness to him before spotting Arianna and a small smirk decorated his face - something that went along like a string of lights on a Christmas tree. "And here's our witch! Talk about killin' two bird with one stone!"

"Chief Jakes, you are mistaken, this isn't the specter-"

"Shut 'yer trap, Layton! You're lucky I don't throw you back behind bars!" And then one of his guards lifted Arianna with ease, as she reached for Tony, the only thing keeping him back being Emmy's iron grip. And all I could do was watch as she was taken from him, and his cries as he stopped trying to go to her, as they finally disappeared into the distance. Emmy slowly removed her hands from him, and all he could do was stand and stare, softly stuttering her name under his breath. And as if an invisible force had pushed me, I fell to my knees, hands still trembling. Emmy came to my side, offering a hand as we watched Luke run to his mentor, speaking quickly that we needed to go after them to bring Arianna back, and he promised, and finally the man knelt down, saying he'd have to keep a clear head to help her. After giving Tony a note that the Professor had ripped out of his notebook, we continued on our way to the factory - a long walk that gave Emmy and I a chance to talk while Layton spoke with Luke.

"Emmy," I ask, gaining her attention, "the Professor mentioned something about the fact you might have a spare room, and I was wondering... can I stay with you, until I find my own place?"

"Oh!" She replies, looking away, thinking it over, "well, considering we just met-"

"It's fine if you don't want me to!" I interrupt her, "I just need a place for a little while, that's all."

"You seem like a nice girl," she smiles, "I guess you can stay with me for a while."

"R-Really?" I stutter, before stopping to hug her, "t-thank you!"

It felt like an eternity until we finally found ourselves at the back of an old, abandoned factory, which we had only gotten to after the advice of a man that there was a hidden way underneath the bridge. It took a while to get the door open, then venture through to find the factory warehouse, but when we arrived, we were met with a sturdy metal door. With the final pull of a lever, the door opened, and we finally met what we'd been loving for.

The specter.

* * *

 **I apologize for the shorter chapter, as it was done a little bit more rushed than the rest of them! I've planned out the story until around chapter eleven or twelve, and I've decided to include Eternal Diva as a extremely short story (still in this fanfic though) that would take maybe two-three chapters depending on how I'll write it.  
**

 **Some of the dialogue might be dumb or unnecessary, or Cass might come off as a 'sue' (although I'm not exactly sure _why_ as I've tried to make sure she's not anywhere close to the territory, although the whole self-insert aspect of her might be it), but remember _I'm still learning_. I gladly accept any criticism as long as it's not just a long rant about 'you're doing everything wrong how dare you.'**

 **Also, between the end of LS and ED, there's going to be a small side chapter. What this side chapter is, I'm not going to reveal, but it'll also somewhat lead into the events of ED.**

 **If you liked the story, please review! You don't even have to say anything related to the story, feel free just to tell me how your day is or whatever you feel like!**

 **Love, Wings**


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

From that moment on, we decided we'd finally end this. We'd learned all we could, and with what little memories I had of the events of _Last Specter_ , I split up from the trio, with a promise to meet up with them later. I found a fire escape and climbed, eventually leading to the rooftop and sat, waiting. And I did all I could do; I watched. I watched Layton arrive, then Luke with the excavating machine (which I didn't know was it's purpose until he said so), then the explanations of everything. And once Descole revealed himself, I hadn't noticed I'd been holding my breath. As active member of my school's theatre department, the chance was _magical_ \- almost like something you'd see on Broadway as quick as it was.

I felt useless, standing alone and watching as the Professor solved puzzle after puzzle and eventually turned my attention to Loosha and the small group of boys surrounding her, breaking down the dam. And it felt like just seconds had passed as Layton and the small group with him emerged from a house, Descole standing on the broken machine, announcing the Professor's victory and then vanishing, as if into thin air. I hurried down the fire escape, rushing to join the five, gaining the attention of Arianna and Tony first.

And for reasons I've been sworn to secrecy, all I must say is I have to summarize what happened next.

We entered a secret place, kept hidden for what must have been years. Loosha found her resting place, and all I could do was watch from afar as Arianna and Tony mourned. And as if I'd lost an old friend, I found a tear running down my cheek, and quickly wiped it away.

I was told that the older you get, the quicker time passes. And it's true, as these days I spent with the three I've grown to be friends with felt like they had only been in a single day, almost like everything passed through several hours. And here I was, sitting in the Laytonmobile with Layton and Emmy, returning to London. Going to a place I'll one day call home.

"You're going to love my flat!" Emmy smiles, eyes pinned to the road as the Professor was nervously leaning out the window, gripping his hat as he made sure Emmy's moped was still in place, "it's rather nice, and in a decent part of London, and I can show you around sometime."

"I think you two will get along very nicely," Layton said.

I listened to Emmy and the Professor chat, responding when I needed to, and turned my gaze out the window for the ride to London. Eventually, the Professor dropped Emmy and I at her flat, and we waved goodbye. She lead me inside, locking the door behind me before smiling once more.

"What's mine is yours! Make yourself at home, alright?" She said while tugging her boots off, "after all, it technically _is_ home now, I guess! I have a few rules, alright?" She walks over to the couch, seating herself as she watches me.

"Alright..." I give a small smile, bending down and undoing the straps on my shoes as I step out of them and join her.

"Rule number one," she begins, "it's basically just inform me before you invite anyone over. We wouldn't want the flat to be messy with company coming! This means from the Professor and Luke coming over, to a small party - although you don't seem to be the type to throw parties." I nod slowly, as she continues, "rule number two: ask me before you borrow anything of mine. I'll most likely say yes, but it'd be nice to know. Those are the basics, but there's a lot of just common sense like lock up when you leave-" She paused, watching me for a moment to see a few tears run down my cheeks.

"Emmy," I said somewhat quietly, "thank you."

"Oh, it's no problem!" Her grin grew wider as she wrapped her arms around me, "after all, I couldn't just leave someone out on the streets! I don't think the Professor would have liked that either. I'll make dinner, and then I'll show you your room, alright?" I nod, as she lets go and steps back from me, "I have a few books if you're interested in them." The idea of a good book was lovely, but I felt another idea pop up, and I search for my bag.

"Do you have a phone?" I ask, as she nods and points to a small yellow house phone that felt foreign to me, being from modern day. She leaves into the small kitchen, which wasn't entirely separate from the living area (as it didn't feel small enough to be a room) as I punch in the number I found, and wait.

 _"Hello, this is the Dove residence, can I help you?"_ A woman asked, and I felt like this was the maid (or gardener, perhaps?) he had mentioned before.

"Y-Yes, is Clive there?" A pause greeted me, as I heard her calling in the background for him, much like a mother would do for her child.

 _"Hello?"_ He asks.

"Oh, Clive!" I smile, a bit uncertain of _what_ to say.

 _"Cassandra?"_ He asks, and he paused for a moment before speaking again, _"are you back in London?"_

"I just got back not too long ago - I'm staying with a friend."

 _"That's great!"_ Another pause, _"... are you still open for a tour of London?"_

"I'd love that."

 _"Are you free Saturday?"_

"I'm pretty sure I don't have anything coming up for a while."

 _"Then... I can pick you up Saturday, or we can meet at that cafe if you'd prefer?"_

"The cafe sounds fine."

 _"Then... Saturday at eight-thirty?"_

"I guess it's a date," I shrug, not realizing I was still smiling.

 _"Wear comfortable shoes, since we'll be going on foot for a while, but I'll treat you to dinner to make up for it."_

"Alright. See you Saturday, then?"

 _"I'll see you Saturday."_ And then I hung up, more due to nerves as I walk to the couch, seating myself and resting my eyes for a moment before opening them once more to glance around the flat.

Emmy's flat was neutral - beige walls with white trim, cream colored carpet, dark brown furniture - but it felt like it still had _her_ touch. The yellow phone, the yellow love-seat and chairs that had various pink and red pillows in them. She had a small dark brown coffee table, with a small plate of red apples and a vase with pink flowers in it, which I discovered were both fake upon touch - although I couldn't blame myself for believing they were real. I grew up in a small home, and I don't remember having a coffee table with fake fruit or flowers on them, but that was more because my family was never the _'fancy coffee table with fake things on it_ ' type.

"Dinner's ready!" Emmy called out, interrupting my train of thought as I joined her at the table for a salad, "it's nothing fancy, but it's the best I could do for now. I'll let you get away with not doing the dishes, but I have another rule for you - whoever doesn't cook does the dishes, alright?"

"Alright. Thank you, Emmy," I smile.

We ate, talking of the day's adventures and future ones. She mentioned that the Professor was given tickets to a fancy opera that she'd be dropping them off at later, and how we'd go shopping (and I'd pay with what little money I'd been given and Emmy promised to cover the rest, with a promise I'd repay her someday) and talk more. Once we finished eating, Emmy put the dishes away and showed me to my room; a small, cream and white room with little extra color to it. I'd decorate it one day, after I get a job or something.

I take the chance to tell Emmy goodnight before shutting the door, and stripping off my clothes before curling up underneath the warm blankets, and making plans to buy something - whether it be a t-shirt or a gown - to sleep in later, and I let my thoughts free. And as I was lying in that bed, something came to mind as I was drifting to sleep.

 _Maybe this wouldn't be so bad._

* * *

 **Chapter six! Short, but it does the trick for what basically summed up most of what happened within the end of Last Specter, and then a small phone call and Emmy's apartment. Sorry for the short-ish chapter, as I've been somewhat rushing the end of Last Specter for various reasons - as it's not exactly my favorite game (I love London Life, though) in the world, so I've been ready to go ahead and finish with it.  
**

 **Next up is going to be a short side-chapter, then we'll be moving into Eternal Diva and probably another side-chapter. I'm planning on having at least one side-chapter between what would be each game, on just various daily life things. If I'm going to have a longer chapter, I'll probably write a small side-chapter if it's been a long enough delay between the two chapters!**

 **I'll also end up writing small side-chapters for holidays and such - so expect at least two side chapters!**

 **For those interested, Eternal Diva will take up around three (or possibly four) chapters considering I'll be summing up events and such, then it's a side-chapter and Miracle Mask!**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Love, Wings**


	7. Side Chapter One

**Side Chapter One**

"So, you really came from America?" He asks, waiting for a simple nod before continuing, "what was it like?"

"It was just... _life._ When you really think about it, it's not much different from London - except for the fact I don't know many people," I shrug, before taking a sip of tea and glancing at the shopping bags near my feet, making the mental note I'd have to pay him back someday for this.

"I see," he pauses, glancing from me to his own tea cup.

"Well... what do you do?" I ask, trying to make some sort of conversation.

"I'm a journalist," he seemed to brighten up, "I love it, but I think I'm going to quit soon."

"Why is that?" I ask, as he looks away for a moment, before speaking.

"What did you do? Before you came here, I mean," he asked, as I mentally noted how he avoided.

"I never actually _had_ a job, I guess. I mean, I draw, and sometimes people would pay for my art."

"I see," he says, "are you going to get a job?"

"I was planning on it. Not sure where, but I'll find someplace." Silence greeted us for a few moments, before he spoke once again.

"So... you draw?" He asks, running a hand through his hair.

"Y-Yeah, um... I sometimes draw people, occasionally landscapes if I feel like it."

"Do you do anything else?" His questions made me a little uncomfortable, but I didn't want to say anything. Not many people asked things like this anyhow.

"I used to be into musical theatre, and I write sometimes. That's... it, I guess." I said, frowning slightly at my few hobbies.

"What do you write?"

"Stories, mainly - but I write decent essays and such."

"I see," he says, glancing down at his watch before his eyes widened, "we should leave soon. I've got one more place to show you."

We split the check in the end, before leaving and finding Clive's car nearby. I had to get used to walking around to the opposite side, placing the few bags in the backseat. It was a short drive to a large garden, Clive smiling as he promised this would be a sight. He took me by the hand, guiding me to a large, glass house where there were rows upon rows of the prettiest deep pink camellias I'd ever seen. I felt like I was in a fairy tale, with a sunset in the background that made everything feel so picture-perfect. My mouth hung open slightly in awe at how a sight could be so beautiful, and turned to Clive, who's been standing with a small smirk.

"It's... _beautiful_." I said, "t-thank you for bringing me here!"

"I thought it'd be a nice conclusion to our little tour. Welcome to London, Cassandra." He crosses his arms, looking out upon the flowers and the orange glow beyond us.

"Have you been here before?"

"A few times - although this is my second time being here during sunset," he replies, looking to his watch, "it's getting late. I'll drive you home, alright?"

"Alright," I say, as I was guided once again back to his car. It was a thirty or so minute drive back to Emmy's apartment, and he continued to walk me to the door, letting me carry my bags (as I mentioned I could carry them myself). I gave my final thanks for being my guide around London, to which he told me to call him sometime. I would have offered him to come in for a few minutes, but I didn't want to bother Emmy with the surprise guest, so I simply fished my key from my pocket and left him with a simple goodbye as I shut the door behind me, dropping my bags by my feet.

Emmy was seated on the couch, a book in her lap with a pretty light green mug in her hands. She seemed much more relaxed than usual; hair pulled up in a messy bun, dressed in a simple yellow sweatshirt and matching pajama shorts The sound of the door closing drew her attention, as she looked up and her face lit up upon seeing me.

"So, how was your date?" She asks, shutting the book and setting it on the coffee table.

"I-It wasn't a date, Emmy," I reply, picking up the bags and walking over, setting them in an armchair, "he was just showing me around London."

" _Sure_ ," she says, smirking as she stood up, "I'll just ignore how much you're blushing right now."

"E-Emmy!" I respond, touching my arm cheeks and looking away. She sets a hand on my shoulder to gain my attention, as I look up towards her.

"I'll make dinner tonight if you tell me all about this da-" she pauses for a second, correcting herself, " _not-date_."

"Fine," I reply.

Emmy walks away into the small kitchen, searching for something simple to cook for tonight. I had absentmindedly picked up the shopping bags, and I took taking them to my room and returning to set the table for the two of us. Just as I step into the kitchen, a knock gains my attention.

"I'll get it," I say, walking to the door and opening it. There was no one there, but a small bouquet of six yellow roses, the tips a pretty reddish color. A white ribbon bound them, with a small note attached to it. I picked up the bouquet, reading the note softly to myself.

 _'Let's do this again sometime.'_

I couldn't help but to smile like a schoolgirl as I re-enter the apartment, and the only possible explanation for the sudden gift in my mind was that Clive sent them. I hold the bouquet up and inhale the sweet floral smell, and let my eyes fall shut as my mind wanders. It was a sweet gesture, I have to admit, that he's send these flowers after just a simple tour of the city.

... Although it didn't exactly help me convince Emmy that this _was not_ a date and that Clive and I are only _friends_.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Author's Note: This chapter was an absolute _pain_ to write. First time I wrote a bit, saved, then came back to work on it more and my cat decided to sit on my mouse and close the tab - losing all my progress! Then Fanfiction just... error-ed, I guess.**

 **Anyhow, I'll be writing the rest of the chapters in past tense from here on out - as I was experimenting and found it easier to write in!**

 **Sorry if it bothers anyone!**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

"Clive, are you absolutely sure that I should go?" I asked, holding the phone to my face with my shoulder as I applied pink lipstick with one hand and holding a mirror with the other.

 _"Don't worry, Cassandra-_ " He paused to cough, _"you mentioned you were into musicals and such?"_

"I am," I set the mirror down, capping the lipstick and setting it nearby, "but the seats were sold out almost immediately, Clive! Are you absolutely sure you want me to go?"

 _"I'm sure, Cassandra. Just go and enjoy the show, and you can tell me about it later!"_ He replied, before holding the phone slightly away and I can hear a distance ' _come in.'_

"Clive, I seriously owe you for all of this," I said, "first you buy me clothes, and then the tour around London, and now you're giving me a free ticket to an opera!"

 _"It's fine, don't worry about paying me back!_ _"_ He paused, _"I'm sorry, but I have to go. We'll talk later, alright?"_

"Alright. Goodbye, Clive."

 _"Goodbye."_ He hung up, leaving me to return the phone.

I took the rest of the time to prepare myself, dressing myself as nicely as I could and doing my makeup properly - thanks to Emmy letting me borrow her things. I only had a cheap, plain dress I'd bought about a month ago, so I ended up having to wear it due to my lack of a wardrobe. It was extremely basic - just a cherry red dress with sleeves touching the elbow, and took the other pair of Mary Janes I owned that were black. Then I left, and took a taxi with what little money I had to the Crown Petone, which felt vaguely familiar. After I arrived and paid the fare, I quickly ventured into the opera-house, found my seat, and waited.

The show began, and foggy memories grew more clear. A show about a dying queen, who's people achieved immortal life upon her death, and waited for her return. I held back the urge to stand and applaud upon the fact that no one else did so - save for two that were where I couldn't see them. Then a mysterious man appeared and told us of a game for immortal life, and three figures ran to the stage, and I could feel my eyes widen at two of them; The Professor and Luke.

The puzzle spoken over speakers was one I knew by heart, due to a friend telling it over and over until the answer was carved into memory, and I ventured below to the lower floor of the opera house, and took a minute to rest my eyes and catch my breath until a hand gently tapped me on the shoulder. I let out a small gasp, turning around only to meet the kind eyes of the Professor.

"Cassandra?" He asked, a bit perplexed for a moment, "I wasn't aware you were here."

"Neither was I, Professor." I replied, "what brings you to the opera?"

"An old student of mine, Janice, invited Luke and I," he said, "now, if you don't mind my asking..."

"Oh! I, um..." I began, gripping my bag slightly, "a f-friend gave me the ticket, since he was sick and he knew I loved theatre and such..."

"I see." He replied, about to open his mouth to speak until Luke and a woman joined.

She was fairly pretty, and I believed she was the same woman who played the Queen - Janice, I think. She looked over to me, smiling a little to attempt to be friendly. Luke looked from his mentor to me, before his eyes lit up.

"C-Cassandra?!" He said, "I didn't think you'd be here!"

"Janice," Layton began, turning to her, "this is one of my friends, Cassandra Richardson. Cassandra, I'd like you to meet Janice Quatlane - one of my former pupils, and the Queen in tonight's performance."

"I-It's an honor to meet you, !" I said.

"It's very nice to meet you as well, Cassandra. And please, call me Janice."

We continued to chat for a little while longer, until a voice greeted us, with another puzzle. I felt so disconnected from the world, for some reason. We got in a boat, and I sat close to the Professor and Luke, for security reasons. I was _there_ but I wasn't _there_ , as strange as it sounded. The boat caught fire, and I could do nothing but watch from what felt like was beyond. I can't remember how I drifted off, or arriving at the island, and I was left feeling so distant, like I truly didn't belong. I don't remember waking up the next morning, all I do remember is that I took off my shoes, and walked on the shore, staying in the shallow water that only touched my ankles.

And I felt alone again.

* * *

 **I apologize for the short chapter, as it was somewhat rushed as I didn't want to write Eternal Diva for so long.**

 **As I said, I've rewritten this chapter over and over, due to various reasons, so perhaps that's why it ended up rushed.**

 **I've changed the description on the fanfic, so you get the slight OC x Canon (which should be obvious, or at least it will be eventually) and then later OC x OC. That OC (that's not my Mary-Sue self insert, Cass) is going to show up sooner or later.**

 **I've played around with side stories, and I have at least two planned out. I might write one of them, and post it between these two chapters.**

 **Again, sorry for the short chapter!**

 **\- Wings**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eigth**

I spent the rest of the time talking with the Professor. We walked about me living with Emmy, and the dashing young man who gave me the ticket, and how we were. We continued to chat until our time was up, and we were chased away to the cages, and I was separated, going with a group of four to the castle. Eventually we solved another puzzle, after reuniting with the three appearing in a small helicopter fashioned by the Professor. Luke solved the next puzzle, deciding we needed to enter the door between 'K' and 'G.' Layton separated from us again, as we walked, ending up in a little room. Bars fell, locking us in one half of the room, as a man all too familiar emerged from curtains.

Descole took the young blonde in our group, Amelia Ruth, and we were all escorted elsewhere. Where they meant to take us, I wasn't sure where. Luke and Janice made a small plan to get away - or, at least that's what I could tell - as they made the attempt to fight. I gasped, calling Luke's name as one of Descole's henchmen threw him without much trouble, only to catch sight of Emmy standing there. She caught him, no problem with his sudden impact against her. We ventured onward, ending up in a room, reunited with the others.

From what I could remember, the Professor stepped in, explaining everything. Things occurred, and I made my escape with the rest of them, almost falling if it wasn't for Emmy helping me to safety. The Professor and Luke ran to the small helicopter, and the smallest part of me was forced to react. I pulled away from Emmy, running toward the two as I called to them. Emmy took me by the wrist.

"Cassandra, it's too dangerous-" she began, as I yanked my wrist back away from her.

"I'll be fine!" I quickly said, running to the two and hopping into the helicopter.

My memory is, and most likely always be, somewhat foggy from that point on. I remember the fear that ran through me. I followed the Professor onto the robot, only able to watch as he played the piano and Janice sang for him. And then...

Descole lunged at the Professor.

The next thing I knew was there was pain in my side, and a worried call of my name from various sources. I collapsed, and eventually...

Everything went black.

* * *

 **This chapter is especially short compared to all the others, and I apologize for that! (Like, it's roughly four-hundred-something words. Meanwhile, everything else at least goes over 1,000.)**

 **This chapter is mainly short for the fact I've been extremely busy lately. I have things planned for this fanfic - especially for Chapter Nine, and about two-three side chapters with various information and just side-things.**

 **Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this basic summary-chapter, despite how short it is, and I promise there will be more things to come!**

 **\- Wings**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

I wasn't sure what day it was when I woke up, but it was past midday at least. I slowly sat forward, blinking several times in an attempt to get used to the bright-ish room, and the open window that had let in light didn't help at the time. I'd only been in a hospital a few times - only visiting family, never injured myself - but the hospital rooms were somewhat identical. The walls were a decent shade of light green, and the wall to my left had a single window, which was framed with slightly darker green curtains, and white shades that had been drawn somewhat back. A little nightstand sat next to me, with a pair of glasses I assumed to be my own, and two vases with flowers in them. I reached over, picking up the glasses and sliding them onto my face, blinking a few times. I opened a card that was sitting near one of the vases - filled with orange and yellow flowers, while the card itself was blue. There wasn't much written inside; just _"Get well soon! From:_ _Hershel Layton_ , _Emma Altava_ , _and_ _Luke Triton_."

I smiled at the card before reaching for the other vase - which was smaller, and had pretty yellow roses with red tips, and I had a small feeling I knew who these were from. I gently lifted it, placing it in my lap as I opened the small card, with a message similar to the one from my other three friends, but with a different name - _Clive._

I was brought out of my happy state as the door opened, a nurse walking in, his eyes lighting up slightly. I had to admit - he was rather cute, in my opinion. He was tall, with fair skin (darker than mine, but I'm as pale as can be) and black hair that had been combed back. He had pretty green eyes, and freckles dotting over his cheeks and nose. My eyes fell to the name-tag on his chest - _Ryan_.

"You're awake!" He smiled, "I'll have to tell your friend..." he looked away, "or... maybe she'll be back soon, since she said she was just going out for lunch," he paused, looking back to me, "oh, gosh, I've been rude. I'm Ryan," I swore his smile grew wider.

"Cassandra," I said, my voice near quiet.

We spent some time together. Various things to do with my health that I barely remember today. I had apparently lost a certain amount of blood - enough to make my pass out and not wake up for several days. With being stabbed, I gained a scar at my stomach, and I didn't realize how I'd lost weight. Ryan stayed with me, talking for a while until there was a knock at the door. Ryan made the choice to leave me, opening the door and excusing himself as Emmy entered. She gasped at the sight of me being awake, and quickly hugged me, and we talked for several minutes about what had happened, and it left me wondering one thing.

How am I still alive?

Eventually, the Professor and Luke had come in, and were glad to see me. And then the doctor entered, and he talked. I'd be stuck here for another five or six- as I had been stabbed in the stomach. He left, and we talked more - about life, about how I was doing, and various others things. Both Layton and Luke made the decision to go, while I caught Emmy and averted my gaze.

"... How am I going to pay for this?" I asked, as she covered my hand with her own.

"I'll take care of it." I looked up to Emmy, who continued, "I have someone who can help you with these bills... I'll get in touch with him. He's family, Cassandra," she continued. I felt a name bubble up through my mind, trying to break through and tell me who Emmy was hiding.

I ignored it.

"A-Alright," I pushed the word out.

Emmy continued to inform me that Clive had called for me, and she informed him of my condition. My cheeks grew warm at the thought of the young man, as I looked to the flowers nearby, and I looked back to Emmy, who had a smirk plastered on her face.

"You like him, don't you?" She grinned, as I shut my eyes.

"Yeah... I think I do." I whispered, "I don't know," I looked back up to her, "he's attractive, and sweet, but... I don't know."

"I see." She replied, before bidding farewell and leaving.

The next few weeks were somewhat dull. I wasn't lonely, for when my friends didn't show up, a nurse would check on me. Most of the time, Ryan kept me company, telling me about his school days and his home town - as he was like I was; not from England at all. He had moved here when he was fourteen, and apparently had never picked up an accent in that time. When it wasn't Ryan with his tales of how he broke his ankle playing soccer when he was seven, it was Christine - a young, blonde woman who was an open book, or Conner; an older man, who said he had a daughter named Marie a few years younger than I was, and we'd talk about her a lot. And then there were the daily visits from ; a happy man, who did his best to cheer me up, while making sure I was okay.

A lot of the time I spent there, I was left alone to myself. Emmy or the Professor would bring me different works from various authors; plays by Shakespeare, _To Kill a Mockingbird_ \- one of my favorites books that I was required to read during my freshman year of high school- and others I'd either lose interest in, or pour hours of my time into reading it. And while Layton and Emmy would deliver books, Luke brought me puzzles during his visits. He'd sit with me, and we'd solve them until he had to leave. Once, he brought me a small, white bear, saying it was a 'get well soon' gift.' I treasured it.

Then there was Clive's visits. He'd bring a flower or two, and would talk to me about his coworkers and remind me of the outside world, and it was sweet how he'd care. It was sweet how they all cared for me.

Weeks that felt like eternity passed, and I was finally back home in Emmy and I's apartment. Emmy cared for me, and rarely left me alone unless she were working, in which Brenda - Luke's sweet mother - would come in and care for me until Emmy returned from work. It took a lot of me convincing Emmy to go out with her friends one evening, in which she finally gave in to my requests.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Emmy asked, pulling her hair up and putting in earrings.

"I'm sure, Emmy. Clive's coming over in an hour anyway, so it's not like I'll be alone." I smiled.

She finished getting ready, and left after another question of whether I'd be fine. I escaped to the bathroom to take a quick shower, only to stop as I removed my shirt, looking into the mirror behind me.

I'd lost weight. The diet I had in the hospital, and the way I'd been eating (and exercising) with Emmy around forced the pounds off of me. I wasn't thin - honestly, it was to my liking - but I wasn't as fat as I had been before. I shut my eyes, and let out a shutter-y gasp, as I look back to myself. I run a hand down my stomach, as if the skin had been foreign, and stopped just inches near the scar. I bit my bottom lip, before turning and taking a quick shower, using the bottle of shampoo that Emmy and I had bought. It smelled of cookie dough, and reminded me of a trip I took with a couple of friends years ago, and the shampoo one of them let us use.

Fourty minutes later, and I'm sitting on the couch, a blanket over my legs and my damp hair pulled from my face in a high bun. I'd found interest in reading some book that the Professor had allowed me to borrow. I was caught up, that it startled me when there was a knock at the door. I slowly stand, walking to the door and peeking through a small peep-hole, smiling as I opened it.

"Clive!" I cried, wrapping my arms around him. He chuckled softly, as I let go, "please, come in! Would you like anything to drink-"

"I can't stay for long, Cassandra," he frowned, stepping inside, toting a small gift basket, and flowers in his other hand, "I'm fine, though. How are you?"

"Better than I was a few weeks ago," I forced a smile, closing the door. He walked to the couch, setting down the basket. I sat down, him sitting near me, "what about you? How have you been?"

"Overworked," he replied, "I'm on my way to meet with some people for a project I'll be starting in the next few weeks. I'm supposed to be there in an hour, but I thought I'd come see you."

"I see," I picked up the blanket, pulling my legs up and underneath me on the couch, so I could drape the blanket over my lap and legs.

"I'm sorry, by the way." He said, "about the tickets - I had no idea anything would-"

"Clive, it's fine. No one could have expected it, but I'm alive, aren't I?" I forced another smile, "besides, I'm doing better now."

"I know, but... there's this little place downtown, that perhaps you'd like? It's a rather cute little park, and sometimes people go on picnics there, and I thought some fresh air would be nice."

"Maybe," I shrugged, "Emmy mentioned we'll be going to a town somewhere, but maybe we could go before then... or when we get back..."

"Wonderful," he said, smiling, "are you free this Saturday?" I nodded, as he continued, "then I'll pick you up around noon, I presume?

"Sure."

Clive and I talked for a little longer, and eventually he left, saying he had somewhere to be - as he had said before. He had gently hugged me, and promised he'd be here on Saturday, and then left. I didn't waste time opening the gift basket, pulling out a small box of chocolate candy, before looking at the door with a small smile. I was left to my own thoughts, and I found myself pulling my shirt back and looking at the scar at my stomach, and I'd shut my eyes for a minute - only to open them at the replaying images in my head of a man lunging towards the Professor. I shuttered out a quiet breath, as I pushed my shirt back over my stomach and pulled the blanket closer to my body, before sitting back and thinking about various things.

There were little feelings that bubbled up when I was around Clive. And it wasn't foreign - I was infatuated with him. I had completely fallen for him, and for reasons I can't define. I wasn't sure why, at this point, but earlier his hug lingered longer than any other he's given me, and I wondered why. I wondered whether he liked me more than he says he does.

Eventually, Emmy returned home, and questioned the flowers and the basket, before smiling to herself as she remembered I said Clive was going to drop by. We talked about the Professor and Emmy's concerns about whether I'd be able to go with them to Monted'or next week, and I promised her I'd be fine, and I'd rather be there than left alone here - even if I just ended up sitting around the hotel room for sometime. And after Emmy went to bed, I picked up the flowers and pressed them gently to my face, inhaling their scent as I smiled gently.

Oh, how wonderful love can make someone feel.

* * *

 **I was honestly excited for this chapter a little, or at least towards the end.**

 **I have to say, as a hint to the future; remember Ryan. You'll see why eventually, I promise.**

 **Also, I have plans. For Cass, for Clive, for Emmy; for _everyone_ really. Important things.**

 **I'm in love with this fanfic, honestly. _Pulled into the Game_ was one of my first fanfics that I wrote and to be rewriting it means so much to me, as it's proof I've come so far since that time. And I'm still learning. I'm still improving, but I truly love this.**

 **Love you all,**

 **Wings**


	11. Side Chapter Two

**Side Chapter Two**

"I hope this doesn't bother you, Cassandra, but... have you lost weight?" His voice was quiet, as he broke the silence that had grown between us. Emmy was off, to a gym somewhere in London, promising she'd be back sometime.

"It's fine. I have."

"Oh... You look fine, though-"

"Thanks, Clive."

"I mean, you were pretty before but-"

"I get it, Clive."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well... this is new."

"What is?"

"I don't think we've been alone like this."

"We've been by ourselves before-"

"Not like this."

"Not... here, I guess?"

"No."

"I see."

More silence.

He moved closer and we were barely touching.

"Cassandra?"

"Yes?"

"How have you been?" He asked, averting his gaze toward his jacket hanging on Emmy and I's little coat rack, before looking back to me. All I could do was chuckle, although it was more due to the fact I was nervous as can be.

"I was stabbed _months_ ago, Clive. I'm fine now."

"I'm sorry about that."

"Why?"

"I _did_ give you the ticket, Cassandra."

"No one knew it would have happened. Besides, I was protecting someone I care about."

His hand covered mine. My heart skipped a beat.

"I know, Cassandra, but-"

"Clive, it's fine."

"I can't help but feel guilty about it-"

"Clive, hush."

"I just wanted to say-" He grew quiet as I grabbed him by the shirt, and pulled him close to me.

And I kissed him.

 _I kissed him_.

Those seconds I spent felt like a lifetime, as I slowly drew away from him. Our cheeks were red, and he opened his mouth, about to say something before closing it once again. It was guiet.

"I..."

"Clive, I'm sorry, I just-"

"I-I just..." He looked away, cheeks still red.

"I just..." I repeated quieter, before averting my gaze as I felt his hand on mine once again, and I turned back to him, "... Clive?"

"M-May I kiss you?" He was quiet, and I barely believed his words.

"What?"

"May I kiss you?" He repeated, and I could tell he was nervous. I was at a loss for words, and all I could do was slowly nod. He pulled me closer, and gently presses his lips against mine, and heaven returned.

Neither of us heard the door open, but we sure as hell heard it close. And within seconds, he pulled away, looked at his watch, and said he had to leave or he'd be late. Late to what, I wasn't sure, but he gave a quick apology as he left, promising he'd call me later. And the moment the door closed after him, the look Emmy had given me, with a Cheshire cat grin as she leaned against the wall.

"I told you he liked you."

"E-Emmy!" I protested, standing.

"I debated leaving you two here for a moment."

"S-Shut up, Emmy..." I replied, looking away as I was still blushing.

Hours passed, and within the first moment the phone rang, I almost answered it. Emmy had beaten me to it, and turned to me with a small smirk.

"It's for you." She passed the phone, only for the voice I'd been dying to hear to greet me.

" _Cassandra?_ "

"H-Hey, Clive."

" _I was wondering... about earlier._ "

"It's fine, Clive. I don't know what came over me-"

 _"Did you like it?"_

"... Excuse me?"

 _"Did you like the kiss?"_

"Did you?"

 _"I asked first, Cassandra."_

"... A little... what about you?"

 _"I did..._ "

"M-Maybe we should meet somewhere and talk about this away from my flatmate," I shot a glare towards Emmy, who'd been listening in.

 _"There's the cafe down the street from Scotland Yard. The 'Here & There Cafe.' You should remember it, since-"_

"That's where we met. I'll be there soon."

What felt like hours later, we were sitting across from each other in the corner of the little cafe, both at a loss for words.

"Clive," I whispered, trying to find the words to say, only to look away.

"Cassandra, if you don't want-"

"No. It's not that, it's just... you're busy a lot and I don't want to just be something that gets in the way of your work." I replied softly, shutting my eyes, "please. I already bother you enough-"

"Cassandra, you would never be something that gets in the way. I come to visit you because _I_ want to, not because I feel like I have to." He replied, his voice gentle.

"Are you sure?" I asked, voice still quiet. Both of us were quiet, when I think back to it.

"I'm sure."

"I'm bad with this relationship talk, I guess," I chuckled nervously, "but... I guess maybe we can make this work?"

"I believe we can," he smiled, "perhaps with a date-"

"I'm leaving tomorrow, Clive. I told you before, or... at least, I was sure that I did."

"Oh... right. Monte d'Or?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe I'll see you off, then?"

"We're leaving pretty early. I'll call you at the hotel, alright?"

"Promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

 **And with that, this is our second Side Chapter.**

 **This side chapter takes place the day before they leave for Monte d'Or.**

 **Clive and Cass have been on numerous dates that have only been mentioned in text. The little cafe, then the Side Chapter One, then various times between Eternal Diva, and after Cass got out of the hospital. This was their first kiss - in which Cass kisses him.**

 **Chapter Ten will formally start 'Miracle Mask' and I'll go ahead and warn that there will be spoilers - which are to be expected - for all of the Layton games from this point on, for sure.**

 **Sadly, Miracle Mask - despite my love for it - isn't one of my most favorite games. If you want a ranking, it goes:**

 **\- Unwound Future (my first game, which gives it a special place in my heart)**

 **\- Diabolical Box**

 **\- Azran Legacy**

 **\- Miracle Mask**

 **\- Last Spectre**

 **\- and Curious Village**

 **(and Layton Brothers fits in somewhere, but it's there)**

 **The one I'm most excited for, however, will most likely Diabolical Box - despite how far it is in the future!**


	12. Chapter Ten

**If it isn't blatantly obvious, there are so many spoilers in this story so... I guess avoid it if you aren't finished with Miracle Mask?**

 **Cass is meant to be a fan of the series, although some of the earlier games are a big more foggy than games like Miracle Mask and such, or games she didn't play as often as before. But she'll know things earlier on than others - like who's who and such.**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

 _"One, two, thee, four... did you miss me, Monte d'or?"_

My breath was caught in my throat, as a clear voice rung out for all to hear.

 _"I hope you all enjoyed tonight's grand miracle, courtesy of the Masked Gentleman."_

One named push through everything.

 _"Consider what you've seen tonight as a warning: Monte d'Or will soon be destroyed."_

I shut my eyes, and step backwards, as if trying to escape, holding back the desire to cover my ears to block out his words. The sound of wings unfolding caught my attention, and the only thing that greeted me as the sight of a man in white flying, the gleam of his golden mask catching my attention.

This was Monte d'Or. This was another game to go through all over again. Another adventure to go for.

And for once, I separated from the trio, telling them I'd explore and find my way to the hotel and wait for them there. I ventured through the streets, gathering information as I go along. The Masked Gentleman had appeared about a month ago, and various things occurred that he referred to as 'miracles' - much like how Brothers Grimm stories are like fairy tales. I continued, stopping in a few shops and purchasing a bag of assorted candies, before resuming my small adventure around the city. I walked the streets, as there were no cars at the moment, due to the earlier parade, although it had been ruined due to the Masked Gentleman's so-called miracles.

"Hey, watch out!" A voice sounded as I was pulled out of the street, nearly dropping the bag if I hadn't been gripping it so tightly as a horse-drawn carriage goes past.

"T-Thank you-" I said, turning, only to see whoever had saved me had disappeared, and frowned slightly at how quickly the person had disappeared. Turning back, I was met with an unusual sight.

The horse-drawn carriage had stopped, and people on the street were frozen - as if time refused to edge on. All except for one woman, sitting at a little table, drinking tea. I force myself to take slow steps, utterly lost at the fact that nothing was happening at the moment, until I stopped at the seated woman.

"Excuse me," I began, as she looked up, "... Elisabeth?"

"I'm not sure who you're speaking of, Cassandra, but I am Lisbeth." She said, shutting her eyes as she took a sip of tea before looking back to me with a frown, "well? Don't just stand there, Cassandra. Sit." I obeyed, my mind still lost in endless questions and thoughts.

"How are you here? I thought you said-"

"Never mind what Elisabeth said, Cassandra. I am Lisbeth, and you are going to shut up and listen to me." She spoke, looking at me with ice-cold eyes, "understand?"

"... Yes."

"Good. First of all, I was told to come speak with you about things. The scar you have? Luckily, everything in this world _stays_ in this world, so everything that happens to you physically isn't going to affect the real you. I surely didn't expect _you_ to jump in front of that sword, but things happen. But dear Cassandra, you've changed a little since Elisabeth." Lisbeth stood, "although not everything is good. You'll see in the future, darling."

"What do you mean-"

"I'm not finished, Cassandra," she cut me off, "second... I'm supposed to give you this." She opened a little bag, fishing out a small letter and setting it in front of me, "from someone. Open it when you are alone, and don't let anyone see it." I picked up the letter, searching for a name or an address, only to find none as I pushed the pale pink envelope into my bag.

"Is that all?" I asked, and she gives a slight nod.

"Other than to tell you that you're on your own for real this time, my job is done. Farewell, Cassandra. The hotel you're staying in isn't too far from here, so perhaps you should go wait for your friends there." She took her bag, before walking away, "good luck."

I took slow steps away from the table, before looking around. People were walking, and life was thriving as it had before - nothing happened to anyone else but me. I turned toward the way she had pointed, and walked until I had found the large hotel we were staying in, and entered. I found a small spot to sit, and I retrieved the letter she had given me, and tore the flap back. Just as I had began to read, the Professor entered the hotel, along with Luke and Emmy, and I tucked it into my bag for safekeeping before joining them. We had planned to rest for an hour or so, and after receiving our room keys, we went up to the Professor and Luke's room to discuss what had happened. I handed Luke the small bag of sweets, and we split them between us and Emmy.

I'm afraid to admit that I only half-listened to the Professor's story about his youth in Stansbury, and how he had met with Angela the night before their trip, and began to say something about the ruins before cutting himself off, tipping his top-hat so it covered his eyes. After another thirty minutes of idle chatter, and talking about where we'd go next. Emmy and Luke stood, leaving ahead of Layton and I for a moment - stopping in the hallway. I reached out, grabbing the Professor by the hand.

"What is it, Cassandra?" He asked, looking back to me.

"P-Professor... I hope you don't blame yourself for this." He looked shocked at my words, furrowing his brow and frowning slightly.

"Why do you say that?" He asks, turning back to me. I shut my eyes, blocking out everything as I spoke.

"Sometimes things are out of our control, Professor. We have to move forward, and not hold onto the past for too long, or... we'll drown in our worries." I opened my eyes as I looked up at him, "so whatever happened back then... don't let it get to you."

"You seem experienced with this sort of thing," he said after a long pause. I could only shrug, before finding a simple reply.

"America was tough, Professor. I've been through some things." I said, as he nodded and walked to the door before stopping.

"Are you coming with us, Cassandra? I'd hate for you to have to push yourself," he began, as I nodded.

"It's fine, Professor. I'm getting better," I said, "besides, I'll stop you if I need to rest. Just... give me a minute before you go, alright?"

"Alright, Cassandra." He replied, before leaving me to my thoughts in this empty room. And after a few seconds, I shut my eyes once again and spoke to the silence.

 _"... I wish I could take my own advice."_

* * *

 **Please, please, _please_ leave reviews! Reviews are great, and they inspire me to write more of this story!**

 **Cassandra's past is a bit... fabricated compared to mine, so don't worry too much about things!**

 **I don't really have much to say, other than expect a small side-chapter soon!**

 **Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, sugarplums!**

 **\- Wings**


	13. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

Biting back my thoughts, I looked to the door. I quietly debated things, before walking to the door and cracking it open as I looked outside.

"J-Just go on without me, I-I'm not feeling well." I whispered.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yes." I shuttered out, shutting the door and pressing my back against it. I took a deep breath, before walking over and sitting down on the bed as I reached over and picked up the phone. I glanced back, before biting my bottom lip.

It took me enough time to punch in a string of numbers belonging to the person who'd stolen my heart: Clive Dove.

" _Hello, Dove residence._ " An elderly woman - one whose name was lost in my mind right now.

"I-It's Cass." I responded, before the line grew silent.

" _Cass!_ "

"Clive," I smiled at the sound of his voice, "how are you?"

" _I'm fine. How are you? Are you alright?_ "

"Yes. I'm sitting in our hotel room to rest for a while." I replied, biting my bottom lip.

" _I miss you, you know._ "

"I miss you too. What have you been doing?"

" _I've been busy. I just got back from meeting someone about a small place on Midland Road, and it seems I'm just getting busier and busier._ "

"I see... are you going to be alright?"

" _I've dealt with this sort of thing before. When you get back, we can go somewhere if you feel up to it. Maybe you can come over for dinner sometime._ "

"Maybe," I said, before pausing for a second, "... I really do miss you."

" _We can keep talking, if you wish. I love you._ "

"I love you too."

" _Shoot, I forgot - I'm sorry but I have to go._ "

"W-Why, what's wrong?"

" _I have to go meet someone about an upcoming project._ "

"Alright. I love you."

" _I love you too. Goodnight._ "

I decided to rest until the trio returned, letting my thoughts completely take over. And for once, I felt out of place in this world. I felt homesick. Everything spun around in my mind - who knows when I'll return home. Who knows how long until I can't hide anything anymore. Who knows if I can even live through everything.

Who knows if I can take it all.

Even after the three returning and Layton continuing his tale, and us going around Monte d'Or to investigate, I was out of it. For the next few days my thoughts were clouding everything, enough that I gave small responses when asked anything - 'yes' or 'no.' Even the Professor's friend, Henry, had grown curious of my condition when we met - or at least, I assumed so from how he whispered something to Layton while glancing my way. Then we found ourselves in Tingly Town, and the only thing that brought me out of my thoughts were the people in the park disappearing. And then the last words of the Masked Gentleman, telling us of his final miracle. His final act.

We returned to the hotel for our final night, and I managed to avoid Emmy's questions by slipping into slumber quicker than I usually did. The next morning, we regrouped, and upon talking about our tasks, I let my thoughts get the best of my once again. We met with Dalston, another person from the Professor's past, then returned to Tingly Town, and discovered the replica park on the other side of the tower. And once again, returned to the Ledore Manor.

I had noticed Angela's gaze lingering on me, as if she was puzzled. As if I was a face she should remember. I nearly asked her about it, if it wasn't for the Professor going into Henry's study with Emmy and Luke, causing me to tag along. Eventually, after a meeting with another man they'd met - Bloom, I believe - we found ourselves outside the Reunion Inn. We checked room after room, reading story after story, until we ended up in the theater. We'd been so caught up in reading, we hadn't noticed someone had disappeared.

"What do you think, Luke-" Emmy began, turning around to where the boy had previously been standing, "Luke?! Professor, Cass, where's Luke-"

"I believe you've lost something." A voice said, lights coming up, "welcome to my theater... _of revenge._ " The Masked Gentleman walked out, carrying the small boy under one arm.

"Luke! Let him go!" I cried, running past and attempting to attack the man, only to be pushed to the floor with ease, as he appeared to stare at me - if only he wasn't wearing the mask.

"I see she has more bite than I thought! I suppose he _was_ right about you after all!" He laughed.

"He?" I said, before standing and backing away, "what do you mean _he_ was right about me?" He ignored me as he took a few steps back.

"Enough talk. How about a spectacular show for the man who abandoned his childhood friend. Just for you, Layton! Then the curtains shall fall for Monte d'Or!" He said, "I trust your little friend here will be a marvelous actor!"

"Leave him out of this! He's just a boy!" Layton said, Luke crying out for him as the masked man laughed, disappearing with him.

"We have to go after him!" Emmy said, as we quickly left the theater, just in time to see the Masked Gentleman supposedly _flying_ and hooking rope around different lights, before landing safely on the ground below. My first instinct was to head to the ground floor, while the Masked Gentleman spoke to the Professor. I stopped at one point to catch my breath, as I watched the Professor fall from rope to rope, using a candlestick to make his way down, before grabbing Luke. Emmy caught up with me - her definitely being in better shape than I am - and pulled me along, saying we had to hurry. We stopped at the bottom floor, and I wrapped my arms around Luke the moment I saw him. I watched as Angela and Henry ran in, and by the time I looked back, the man had discarding a part of his disguise. He removed the hat and wig, before removing his mask.

"... It pains me to see you like this, Randall."

I could feel the tension in the air, as the red-head looked toward Layton, before he spilled his story. He told us of how close he was to the treasure, only for fate to save him as he fell due to a trap, and how he woke up in a village where he'd been nursed back to health, although amnesia had struck. And the more and more he talked, the more my fingers curled into my palm, nails digging into the skin. And then he left. And then we took twenty minutes to save the town. And then I realized things. I shut my eyes, biting my lip as I thought through decisions as I listened to the professor, only for these thoughts to disappear as I heard Descole's voice. And then...

Everything shook. And as I joined Emmy, who kept a iron-tight grip on me, I watched the Professor hold tightly onto Randall. I watched as Henry joined him, and all I could think about was being in Randall's position.

Shortly after, our adventure ended in Monte d'Or, leaving me to sit and think for a while on our way back to London.

And for the day I leave this endless game, I had someone to thank for being my Hershel Layton and my own Henry Ledore, promising to not let go, even when I wanted them to. For being there in some of my darkest hours.

For being my own light in a dark abyss.

* * *

 **For those I deeply care for: Thank you. You'll never see _this_ , but I promise you'll receive your thanks for being there for me more than my own 'best friends' have, and proving to be people I'll always remember.**

 **And this marks the end of Miracle Mask - albeit a bit rushed as Cass doesn't truly have a place here. Miracle Mask is a game that entails plenty of Layton's past and the things that happened then, digging up plenty of feelings - what else is there for Cass to do with all these memories surrounding her but dig up her own?**

 **Azran Legacy will be coming soon, if not a side chapter in between this one.**

 **Thank you for reading, and please review! I adore constructive criticism. Any flames shall be ignored.**

 **Lots of love to my sweet sugarplums**

 **\- Wings**


	14. huehuehuehue

**whoops im rewriting this again**

 **be ready nerds.**

 **\- wings**


End file.
